Priorities
by Coilerfan35
Summary: She has her priorities and he has his. He always knew that she was his priority, but it wasn't until he was gone, that she realized he was hers too. Multi chap - M rating!
1. Prologue

**AN: So people, here I am, my first request! This one came from PyroFromHell959, and I'm happy to please. This prologue is very short, I know, but I promise to lengthen these chapters, and yes, I of course will turn this into an M-rated fic in the end, but you must be patient. The angst must come before the smut. It's the laws of nature!**

**This takes place between The Verdict In The Story and The Wannabe In The Weeds in the beginning, and tthen goes through season 4 and into season 5.**

**EVERYBODY READY?**

**Cause I'm not xD**

* * *

His stare, that smile, it wasn't just friendly. There had to be something deeper. The way he looked at her, guilt in his eyes as he even contemplated considering her to be a murder, that wasn't from friendship. The way he held her, not even waiting for the verdict, putting her before any law declaration, it had to be something more than friendship. Right?

Temperance Brennan's hands flew to her head, her nails scratching at her temples as she willed herself to stop driving herself crazy, but she knew it wouldn't work.

Ever since she looked at Booth over her father's shoulder, she knew that something was happening between them. It wasn't just friends and partners. It was friends, partners, and so much more.

Too much more…

She needed an outlet, she couldn't do it anymore.

She had to get away. Away from this god forsaken town. Away from her partner. Away from her feelings.

Away from…everything.

She got the call earlier, offering her to take a trip to China, to help identify bones from the Shang Dynasty. A lost prince or a peasant? They didn't know which is why the head excavator automatically phoned her. At first she declined, but after contemplation, she quickly changed her mind.

First class trip with Chinese Diplomats. One-way.

She, sadly, counted the days until she could leave, until she could clear her head, and go back to the analytical, rational scientist she was.

She left Friday, at 8:00 pm.

It was Wednesday, 10:44 pm.

One day, 22 hours, 16 minutes.

She could survive that.

Survival was doubted though, when it came to how Booth would take her news.


	2. I'm Leaving

**AN: CHAPTA TWO!, or really One in a sense...oh well! IT'S HERE PEOPLE! I'm making sure I update! And I tell you Getting In Touch if you are reading that is making progress, just a little bit more to write, but I'm just not in my author mode, and yes it sucks, but it will come back, hopefully...I don't know, stuff comes and go's as it pleases in my mind. Ha! Fun, so here we go, chapta two...or one, depends what you wanna call it, but the good thing is, I'm really into this story, AND THERE WILL BE MORE SOON! (hopefully...)**

**:D**

**oh and by the way**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! (I don't say that enough) And I just want you all to know that I am so glad that you guys like me enough to tolerate, and actually like my writings :D so, I'M SPREADING THE LOVE!**

**Now, Enjoy the next installment (yeah, that's what we'll call it...Score :D)**

* * *

His hand slammed on the door, stopping the swinging piece of wood, his eyes blazing as he looked upon the woman in front of him, her shoulders sagging as she tried her best to get away from him.

"You're doing WHAT?" Booth yelled, his hands starting to shake.

"I," Brennan said slowly "Am...Going...To...China."

"And please refresh me exactly why you want to randomly take a trip to China?" Booth asked, his hand clenching the door tightly.

"I need to get away, Booth," Brennan hissed, though her voice was filled more with sadness, and fear, then it was anger.

"From what?" Booth asked desperately.

"From everything that is lingering in this town, please, Booth, I really don't want to go into this," Brennan said weakly, her whole body portraying her exhaustion.

"Well then maybe you should have brought this to my attention a little differently, instead of just coming up to me, saying 'I'm going to China for a few weeks' and then running away."

Brennan sighed, and leaned on the edge of her door, "Please Booth, just leave it at that. It doesn't have to be anything more than that."

"Yes it does," Booth said huskily, his voice portraying something Brennan had never heard before "When it involves us it's always more."

Brennan's heart flew into her ears, pounding loudly as she picked up on his alternate meaning. 'No' her mind hissed to her 'This is how you got in trouble in the first place'

Brennan's eyes closed, and opened defiantly, her back straightening as she shook him off her door "I have my priorities, and you have yours...and this, just happens to be at the top of my list," she said, pushing back the hand that darted out to keep the door open. "Now, I have to get packing, and get ready for my flight."

"Bones," Booth whispered quietly, his eyes widened, and his mouth slackened in surprise as the door was slammed in his face.

Booth could take rejection, he has for the past three years from this woman, whether she knew it or not, but this, was taking it too far. He knew she wasn't in touch with her feelings, which is why he waited, and waited, and waited. But now, when she finally starts to get it, she's packing her bags, and running away.

He tried to run after her, but he was outran, one more chance Temperance Brennan. One more chance.

*****

Brennan sighed as she glanced out the window of the plane, her mind wandering as the diplomats in the plane chatted about the economy and politics.

She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with him, but she knew she couldn't. What was that look in his eyes when she closed the door in front of him? What was that...that...thing, in his voice when he talked about them. What exactly were they?

Brennan groaned and massaged her temples, a strong headache pending behind her eyes. She slid her phone from her pocket and turned it on momentarily, entering in her security number before the notice popped up about missed calls.

'14 missed calls?'

One from Cam, most likely confirming her leave. One from Angela, most likely wanting details, and wishing her luck. One from her father, most likely already knowing about her plans, and wishing her a safe trip, the other 11, from the one and only Seeley Joseph Booth.

Brennan sighed and turned her phone off again, slipping it into her pocket before she closed her eyes and reclined her chair. No matter how far away from Washington D.C. she was...he was still haunting her mind.

*****

Her dreams were discombobulated. Angela with a child, Booth reaching out and dancing with her, Cam and Hodgins playing beer pong on the autopsy tables. She didn't know what they meant, but they were all odd pictures some way.

Brennan sat up and ran her hand over the back of her neck, rotating her vertebrae to work out the kink that was built into her muscles. She looked over to one of the diplomats, reading a book, and asked, in Chinese of course, how much longer they had to land.

He replied quickly and curtly, before turning back to his book. It took Brennan a little time, her mind still foggy with sleep, before she realized he said they had another 6 hours.

Brennan groaned and rolled over to her shoulder, looking out the window, into the dark night sky, before she got comfortable enough to relax.

She admired the darkened clouds, and picked out shapes she saw. A seashell, a dog, the Loch Ness monster, they were all there. She wondered if Booth was looking up at the sky, and picking out the shapes of the clouds and the brightness of the stars as he wondered when she would return.

Oh what did she know? She just slammed a door in his face? He wouldn't be wasting his time, gazing at a never ending night sky contemplating her.

God she felt like a teenager, thinking about the boy you knew didn't like you back, let alone knew you existed. She'd been there, and didn't want to go back.

Her eyes closed, as she recited a Spanish lullaby in her head, the sweet song calming her as she sang the words in her head.

Her eyes grew heavy, and her muscles relaxed, her whole body slipping into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	3. Connection

**AN: Whoop, who loves longer chapters? I love longer chapters? Do you love longer chapters? Well you should, because this one is a little bit longer. Hehe, I made sure I wrote and got this out of the way, since Basketball practice has been kicking my ass! Bad! I'm so sore, to the point I can't move. But my fingers can still move :D**

* * *

Booth sighed as he walked slowly down the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building, his face cast into one of unsettling apathy as he opened an office door and stepped inside.

"Agent Booth," Sweets greeted "Wow, you're here…on time."

"Yeah," Booth grunted, resting his hip against the wall as he stared down at the crowded streets of Washington D.C.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked, catching Booth's miniscule flinch.

"China," Booth muttered, his fists clenching and unclenching as he fought between fiery anger and heart-shattering sadness.

"Why is she in China?" Sweets asked curiously, his eyes widening as Booth glared at him and hissed his reply.

"Because she's scared and I wasn't enough to make her feel safe. I'm her problem- so now, she's running," Booth finished, his voice fading back to dry apathy.

"Care to explain what happened?"

"Nope," Booth answered curtly.

"Man come on!" Sweets groaned, his head falling back slightly.

"What goes on between us is ours," Booth growled, his eyes darkening to black "And it's no one's business but mine and hers."

"You seem very protective on this issue. And the way your arms are crossed over your chest and the way your shoulders are hunched shows that you are scared. You're scared about her leaving, and running away, because you need her," Sweets rambled on, smiling triumphantly as Booth straightened, dropped his arms, and narrowed his eyes.

"And now your gate has changed to defend your situation and intimidate me," Sweets added.

Booth's phone rang from his pocket and his eyes closed in silent prayer as he brought the device to his ear.

"Booth," he mumbled into the phone "Ok sir, I'll get on it," he finished, depositing the phone in his pocket again before turning to Sweets.

"We-" he started "I…have a case."

"Who will you bring to analyze the body?" Sweets asked.

"I guess I'll just take Zack, and seeing as how this was partners therapy, and my partner is on the other side of the world, I won't need to come back here in the near future," Booth drug on, stepping backwards out of the kid's office "Bye Sweets!"

*****

"Zack!" Booth yelled as he entered through the automatic glass doors of the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal lab "Let's go!"

Zack straightened, his movements prairie dog like as he looked at Booth with the same confused eyes Brennan used to "Go where?"

"I have a case, and seeing as how your boss high-tailed it out of the country, I need and anthropologist, and you are all I've got, so come on, let's go," Booth explained, his hands motioning to the doors.

Zack looked between the door and Booth before he held up the femur rested between his latex covered hands "But I have to finish analysis on this skeleton from limbo…" Zack reasoned.

Booth sighed loudly "I don't care! These are recent remains and are a lot more important then skully whose been staying in a basement for 20 years!"

Zack opened his mouth to protest but Angela walked on to the platform and rested her hand on Zack's shoulder "Just go with him," she whispered to the overly rational and confused anthropologist "Give him this one, he is having a hard time without Brennan here."

"Well then why doesn't he just call and talk to her?" Zack asked.

"I've tried to call her, she turned her phone off and I'm sure he has called her multiple times, just please, don't give him a hard time with this," Angela pleaded, her nails slightly digging into Zack's shoulder.

"Ok," Zack whispered, setting down the femur and moving off the platform to gather his things.

"And Booth," Angela called as he made his way to the doors.

"Just keep trying, she'll listen eventually."

*****

It wasn't the same, watching Zack gather and analyze the remains instead of Brennan, his voice not lulling him like hers used to, and his explanations didn't interest him as much as Brennan's.

Booth growled as he sneezed, the pollen from the cut grass irritating his allergies as he sneezed again unexpectedly.

"So, how long's he been dead?" Booth asked, sniffling as he poised a pen at his notebook.

"A couple of weeks," Zack answered as he continued staring at the body, not speaking.

"Zack…"

"What?" Zack asked, turning on the balls of his feet to look at Booth.

"Are you going to tell me about the body?" Booth asked.

"Every bone is broken," Zack said "Male."

"It was the crunching that got my attention," the kid beside him said, taking his gloves off.

"Wait, you didn't see the body before the crunching?" Booth asked.

"It's not my fault!" the kid said in a nervously strained voice "You know, Johnson grass is eight feet high and dense. It's like driving in the dark!"

"You must have been driving pretty fast," Booth said, in his smooth FBI voice that scared the suspects.

"Well, I had an internet date, I wanted to go home and shower. She's probably still waiting for my at the Falafel place…" The kid said in realization.

Booth rolled his eyes as he bent over and sneezed, flying back up as he sniffled and growled to himself.

"You know, Johnson grass gives off a ton of pollen, I mean your eyes could swell, if your throat closes…" the kid began, but Booth raised his hand to stop him.

"It's just allergies, ok, I'm fine!" Booth hissed, getting irritated a lot quicker then he would if Brennan was here.

"You didn't find a head did you?" Zack asked to the sandy haired driver.

"No head?" Booth asked.

"Sorry," the kid murmured.

"Well, I see brain matter," Zack said, more to himself then to anyone else "So there has to be a head somewhere," he whispered, taking his flashlight and walking to the mower, leaning down and looking up to find a bloody and decomposed head staring at him "There it is," he said, reaching up and taking the skull, setting it back with the skeleton.

"My date's not going to believe this," the kid said with a soft laugh.

"The blade severed just below the C5 vertebrae, and the force sent the skull into the grill," Zack said, turning towards Booth "Was that good information for you?"

Booth narrowed his eyes angrily "Yeah, thanks Zack."

*****

Booth groaned as he fell into his bed that night, his skin tingling from the scolding shower he took, his tanned skin tinted red from the heat.

He found that his days were more tiresome when he didn't have Brennan there. All of the trips he made to the different facilities, along with his round trips back to the Jeffersonian tired him a lot more than they did before.

"Damnit Booth, stop doing that," he hissed to himself "You can't keep comparing everything, you're driving yourself insane!"

Booth groaned as he rested his hands over his eyes "I'm already insane."

He checked his alarm clock and checked the time, 11: 30 pm, and 12:30 pm in China.

"Oh what the hell!" Booth growled, sitting up and grabbing his phone, pressing and holding the number '2' until the screen came up showing her name.

He pressed the phone to his ear and smiled, finally getting a ring instead of it going straight to her voicemail.

Her phone was one, and she had to be awake, two points for Seeley Booth!

*****

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm, as she yawned and shook her head slightly; 13 hour time difference really affects you, especially with jet lag on top of that.

Her phone sounded from her pocket, muttering "I thought I turned that off," before she snapped off her latex gloves and reached into her lab coat from habit, ignoring the name and sliding up the front "Brennan." she said.

"Bones!" Booth said; his voice breathless as he finally got the chance to hear her voice.

"Booth," Brennan replied, her voice filled with relief and fear.

"Bones, please, tell me! Where are you? Are you safe?" Booth asked frantically, his quick urges to protect her making her chest tighten.

"I'm in Lanzhou, a city right on the edge of the Gobi Desert. Their police headquarters has a basement morgue that is surrounded with guards, I'm safe Booth, you don't have to worry," she finished, knowing she said the wrong thing just by the way his breath changed in her ear.

"Yes I do," he said, his voice husky like the way he spoke to her before she left "I always have to worry about you because you run to foreign countries without even telling anyone."

"I told you," Brennan countered, rational scientist making her appearance.

"Yeah right before you left," he said dryly, sighing as she slipped into silence.

"It's not the same without you here," he whispered "And Zack doesn't like me."

Brennan chuckled and stepped outside into the hot, but dry air from the surrounding desert "Were you bossing him around? Without applying logic?"

"Yes…" Booth grumbled; the corners of his mouth twitching upward as she laughed lightly.

"Well," she said, with a humored tint in her voice "Think before you speak to him, apply logic, and reasoning to anything you say, and he will follow your command."

"Or you could just come back," Booth said sheepishly "And work the case with me."

Brennan sighed and ran her hands over her eyes "Booth-" she said, her voice sounding as if she was on the edge of tears "I can't."

"Why not?" he whispered gently, in the same calming voice he always used on her.

"Because…I…I just can't," Brennan whispered "I can't come back this early."

"How long will you be gone?" Booth asked quietly.

"Two weeks…or so," Brennan answered.

"Or so?" Booth asked in a defeated tone. "How long is 'or so'."

"Long enough," Brennan whispered; her throat clenching as she tried to keep in tears. Why she was crying was lost upon her.

"Long enough for what?" Booth strained, trying his best to get answers quickly without rushing her into hanging up the phone.

"Long enough for me to get my personal issues straight," Brennan answered with a tired sigh.

"Temperance," Booth whispered over the phone "You know I'm always here. You could have just talked to me, instead of running away."

"Not this time," Brennan answered with a gentle, but obviously pained laugh "And, I should uh, get back to work, and you should get some rest."

"Why the all-of-a-sudden concern for my health?" he mimicked, smiling when he heard her chuckle lightly.

"I don't know," she whispered back "Where are you right now?"

"In bed," Booth said, leaning back against his pillows.

"Lean back, get under your covers, turn off your light, and close your eyes," Brennan ordered calmly.

Booth chuckled as he went through the routine he did by himself every night, a smile plastered on his face as she listed it to him, her memory coming into play from their Vegas case.

"Comfortable?" Brennan asked.

"As comfortable as I'm going to get," he said, wishing that, by just some way that she would be beside him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked, her voice gentle as she spoke from sheer curiosity.

'_It means I wish that you were in this bed with me so I could hold you in my arms. That's when I'll truly be comfortable_,' he said in his mind "Nothing," he finally said.

"Good night Booth," her voice a caress through the phone line, his eyes drifting shut as her voice soothed him, and lulled him towards sleep.

"Good afternoon Bones," he said with a smile, before disconnecting the call and setting the phone on the table, the silence that flooded his apartment making him feel instantly cold, and alone.


	4. Broken Bones and Broken Hearts

**AN: And so sadness ensues on this wonderful Sunday day (at least it's pretty here, I don't know about all of the rest of you xD)**

* * *

God she missed him. She didn't realize how off kilter her days were without seeing his warm and reassuring brown eyes every day. She made her way down to the basement and began analyzing her skeleton's again, writing down notes and filling in spots on the case sheet rested on her clipboard.

She decided to keep her phone on that day, in case he called, hoping he called, and when she walked out of the police headquarters to her car she stared at her phone, and started regretting that decision.

The whole point of this was to get her situation straight. She needed to forget about him, forget about how she feels…felt about him, and she couldn't do that talking to him every day.

Her finger was poised on the 'end' button to turn her phone off before an incoming call interrupted her.

Brennan sighed and pressed the 'send' button, pulling her phone to her ear and taking a deep breath before she said "Hey Angela."

"Sweetie," Angela whispered, her voice laden with tears, her breathing erratic.

"Ange," Brennan said, straightening her back as she tried to hear the surroundings on the other line. Machines, squeaky floors, other people talking.

"Ange, what's wrong?" Brennan asked, trying to distinguish what the people were saying in the background.

Angela choked and cried out, sobbing loudly as she let her phone fall from her ear. Brennan listened to rustling and was greeted by Hodgins' voice.

"Dr. B? You still there?" Hodgins asked, his voice saddened and quiet.

"Yes, Dr. Hodgins what is going on?" Brennan demanded "Tell me!"

Hodgins sighed "Hold on," he mumbled.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked, her knuckles white against the wheel of her car as she waited to find out what happened.

"Outside, so Angie doesn't hear me," Hodgins said, sighing as the metal doors closed behind him as he stepped out into the night air "Dr. B, there is something you should know."

"Obviously, Dr. Hodgins, please, just tell me what is going on!" Brennan demanded, slamming the heel of her hand into her steering wheel.

"It's about Booth," Hodgins said.

"What about Booth?" Brennan asked, her voice becoming eerie calm, what she did when she was extremely scared, or extremely pissed.

"Well, let me tell you the whole story. Throughout this case, Booth met a woman named Pam Nunan who everyone called "Fat Pam", and she was the Vic's old 'fiancée' so she said…but she got attached to him, and started stalking him, but he wouldn't give her any attention, because obviously, he's still a mess without you here, and she got sick of it, pulled a gun on him and they started fighting, she said that he deserved better than you, and accidently shot him…" Hodgins finished, taking a deep breath, biting his lip as he heard her breath change over the phone.

"Both of them are dead," Hodgins finished with a whisper, bringing the phone from his ear as he heard a loud scratching sound.

Brennan's hand was shaking, her phone sitting at her feet near the pedals of her car, tears streaming down her face as she reached down quickly, turned her phone off, and threw it into the back seat of her car, her hands clenching the steering wheel tightly as she peeled out of parking lot and sped down the street.

It took her 5 minutes to return to her hotel room. Her door locked behind her as she sped to the bathroom and fell to her knees, retching heavily, and emptying her stomach before she fell to the cool tile floors and curled into a ball, crying and screaming in agony as his last words repeated in her head.

'_Good afternoon Bones'_

*****

Two weeks later and Brennan was still staring at the skeleton she was working on, finishing up her analysis when a young man walked into the morgue.

"Dr Brennan?" the man asked in thickly accented English.

Brennan raised her eyes to him, her gaze making the poor young man flinch.

"You have a call, on line 1," the man said before retreating hastily.

Brennan sighed and snapped off her gloves, picking up the phone and hitting the flashing red button next to the number '1' "Dr. Brennan," she growled.

"Sweetie, it's me," Angela said "I've been trying to call you for a week now."

"Yes, well I've been very busy Angela," Brennan answered in her cool rational tone.

"Sweetie, I want to talk to you about Bo-"

"No," Brennan interrupted "I don't want to talk about him."

"Sweetie, please, just listen to me," Angela pleaded "You need to come home, his funeral is tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Brennan answered quickly.

"But Bren-"

"No!" Brennan stressed, raising her voice "No, I am not going to this!"

"Can I ask why?" Angela asked.

"I have too much work here, and it will be too painful for me. I'm not ready to accept that he is dead, I'll probably never accept it Ange, and it's just easier for me to stay engrossed in my work. I decided I'm going to stay another week. I'll talk to you then. Good luck Angela," Brennan finished, slamming the phone back on the receiver as she took a deep breath and held back her tears.

"Compartmentalize," she chanted "Compartmentalize." She took a deep breath again and returned to her desert torn skeleton.

*****

Booth sighed as he cocked the gun at his own funeral procession, watching his man step to his coffin, his instinct kicking in as he ran forward and grabbed the man's coat, they fought and kicked, punched and growled, but in the end it was his man that got the cuffs. And while he was being pulled into a police cruiser, and everyone was accepting the fact that Booth was still alive, and that this was just an FBI mission, his eyes roamed the crowd, and anger flared in his heart.

Everyone was there, except the one person he wanted there.

Everyone was there, except Bones.

"Booth!" Angela screamed after him as he turned on his heels and stormed away, slamming himself into his car and driving away quickly, getting to his apartment and locking himself in as he pulled at his hair and breathed in quickly through his nose. His body shaking in anger.

"She doesn't fucking care," he hissed "If she really cared she would have left her fucking skeleton and came to my funeral. It's obvious that I mean nothing to her," he growled "Absolutely fucking nothing!" he screamed, slamming his hand into the wall, and screaming in pain as his hand disappeared, and dry wall became embedded in his arm, tears streaming down his face as not only his bones shattered, but his heart did too.


	5. Sexual No More

**AN: Warning, this beast jumps around ALOT, but at least you know whats happening...I supposed,...if you've read the other chapters...and watched the episodes...**

* * *

"But he killed someone!" Sweets exclaimed, the kid obviously fazed by the saddening news brought on upon the squints and those affiliated with them.

"Please," Booth whispered, sliding his hat off his head and placing it on his rifle that he had sitting on Sweets' couch. "As a personal favor for me, and all of the squints, don't send him to prison."

"He's a murderer!"

"He needs help!" Booth growled in response "Not solitude."

Sweets sighed and sat in his seat, resting his head in his hands before rubbing his temples and scrubbing his face "Ok," he muttered "I'll talk to Caroline."

"Thank you Sweets," Booth said, walking over and placing his cast covered hand on the shrink's shoulder "And I'm sorry for being such a jerk a week ago."

"It's alright," Sweets said with a gentle shrug "I understand why you're upset."

"If only you knew kid," Booth muttered, before sliding his hat backwards onto his head and slinging his gun over his shoulder "If only you knew."

*****

There were a few things that Booth hated the most. He hated killing people, he hated seeing his loved one's sad, and he hated hospitals.

He scratched at the skin under his cast as he walked through the blinding hallways of the hospital while walking into the ICU, sighing as he spotted the squint squad, minus Brennan, staring into Zach's room.

Hodgins' turned his head and squeezed Angela's shoulders gently as Booth made his way over to his squints. "Hey man," Hodgins whispered.

"Hey Hodgins," Booth said, his voice laced with exhaustion and pain.

"Booth," Angela said with a tear stained voice "What's going on?"

"I convinced Sweets to talk to Caroline in declaring Zach mentally insane. Gormogon exploited Zach's logically mind, and pretty much brainwashed him. It wasn't his fault, he doesn't deserve to go to prison," Booth explained, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked through the glass doors to the form of Caroline speaking with Zach's hospitalized form.

"Bren comes home tonight," Angela added quietly, giving him a reassuring smile as he looked to his feet and took in a sharp breath.

"Oh," was all he offered, the pain from his funeral still raw, like the pain of his broken hand, the same hand he refused to hear the doctor describe because it reminded him to much of how his Bones spoke.

Angela sighed and placed her hand gently on Booth's arm "It isn't what you think Booth."

"I think it's exactly what I think," Booth said defeated, his eyes misting as his heart started beating in his ears.

"Booth, please, let me-"

"No," Booth interrupted "It shouldn't be your job to defend her actions. When she comes back, and we talk, she can tell me. And if she doesn't, then…that's our problem, not yours Ange," Booth whispered, shrugging off her hand and sighing as Caroline grabbed her briefcase and headed towards the glass door.

"I'm gonna head home," Booth muttered, turning on his heel and walking down the blinding hallways once more.

*****

"Sweetie, you need to talk to him," Angela insisted, looking over at her friend who looked deadly pale as she stared forward at the busy road beside the airport.

"S-so, Booth is alive?" she asked, her voice small and weak "And Zach is…being sent away?"

Angela nodded and wrapped her hand around her friend's arm "Please promise me you'll talk to him."

Brennan nodded "Ok," she whispered "I will tomorrow, when he comes by the lab."

"Thanks Sweetie," Angela whispered, her tone causing Brennan to turn her ghostly pale face to her friend. Angela's eyes wet and set deep into her skull from crying. Brennan nodded and squeezed her friends hand as she tried to wonder why just Angela's tone, sent a flag up in her mind about the conversation to come.

*****

"Welcome back Bones," Booth said, his voice tired and depressed as he entered his partner's office to find her already hard at work.

"Thank you Booth," Brennan dismissed, anger coursing through her veins as she remembered the fact that she was never told that he wasn't dead.

Booth nodded, his heart sinking as he turned on his heels and moved towards her office door, her curt voice stopping him in his tracks.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I gave the list to the FBI," Booth answered, knowing exactly what she was talking about "I was only following protocol."

"You still could have called me Booth," Brennan hissed "I wasn't even in the same country, the least you could have done was grace me with the information of your health," she finished, purposefully leaving out her vulnerability during the time she thought he was dead.

"Protocol Bones, if you were here you would understand," Booth answered, his voice dead, and infuriating Brennan.

"If I was here?" Brennan asked incredulously "What is that supposed to mean? And what did you do to your hand?"

"Punched a wall," Booth whispered, his voice not varying "And it's supposed to mean that I was dead to many people. You weren't supposed to be one of them, but even so, you didn't know, and you didn't even come to my funeral! I've been your partner for 3 fucking years Bones! I would at least think you would care enough to come to my funeral!"

Brennan stood up abruptly and slammed closed her door "It didn't cross your mind that it hurt too much to watch your remains sink into the ground?"

"Of course it did," Booth hissed, turning on her and pressuring her against the wall "But I would have at least thought that you would come and honor me in some way."

"Honor you?" Brennan asked "Are you a god now?"

"To remember me Bones," Booth hissed, his hand coming to rest by her head "I sure as hell would do everything in my power to remember and honor you if you died."

Brennan's chest clenched and she felt tears build in her eyes; her finger's curling against the wall as she fought the urge to throw her arms around Booth and cry into his shoulder.

"I-it was just too hard," Brennan whispered "I'm sorry."

Booth sighed and pushed away from her, moving towards her office door as he shook his head and wrapped his fingers around the door knob.

"I heard what you did for Zach," Brennan whispered before he left "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and I forgive you," he whispered, before he opened her office door and strode away from the Jeffersonian.

Angela walked in and looked at her friend's stricken face.

"Sweetie," Angela whispered "You really need to sit down and talk with him, tell him everything. This tension between you two…isn't just sexual anymore."


	6. You Can Catch Them

**AN: I know these chapters are really short, and I'm sorry, but they will get longer towards the end, because these chapters are more just highlights from moments or episodes. Like right now, this is more just a transition, and multiple chapters after this will be from chapters in season 4, and they will be short, but when it starts getting to the intense parts towards the end, they will get longer, and will be M rated. :D**

* * *

A week later the universe seemed to flip-flop. Instead of Brennan running from a hard situation, Booth was the one running. He showed up at the Jeffersonian and said good bye to the squints, his eyes refusing to meet Brennan's cold, emotionless ones. Her sure sign of unbearable sadness.

"Where are you going?" Brennan asked, her voice quiet, and weak, like a kid who was just punished, and had been crying for hours.

"There's a cruise that goes around the world that Rebecca won. She was allowed to take 3 other people, and Parker wanted me to come, so…" Booth trailed off, his hands digging in his pockets as her dead grey eyes rose to meet his.

"Well, have fun then," Brennan whispered, her arms coming to cross over her chest "Stay safe."

Booth nodded and bit his bottom lip, turning and walking out of the automatic doors, Brennan's shoulders shaking slightly as she watched him walk away.

Was this how he felt when she walked away? No…of course not.

"Sweetie," Angela whispered, placing her hand on Brennan's shoulder "Are you ok?"

Brennan rocked slightly back and forth, her teeth digging into her lip as she felt tears threaten to spill over her eyes. "Yeah," she whispered her voice strained, and slightly higher.

"You didn't talk to him did you?" Angela asked, her voice dripping in disappointment.

"I have to get back to work," Brennan replied, turning and walking towards the double doors that led into the basement.

Angela growled and walked after her, running down the steps and grabbing her friend's arm "Brennan," Angela hissed "You're really fucking up here."

"How so?" Brennan asked, tearing her arm from Angela's grasp.

"You don't realize how much you're hurting him do you?" Angela asked "You didn't see how horrified he looked at his funeral when he didn't see you. He stormed off, and drove from that place faster than I could call his name. And then he walks in here with a broken hand? I'm pretty sure if you went into his apartment there would be a gaping hole in the wall."

"Angela," Brennan said breathlessly, her eyes glossing over "You know how much that hurt me. I didn't even leave my hotel room for days after you called me. I couldn't go to his funeral."

"But you could tell him that," Angela hissed "I don't care about your pride, and he doesn't either. The only thing he cares about is you, everything about you. You need to be the one to run after him and talk to him; he isn't going to put you in that situation."

"If he wants to talk about it he could bring it up-"

"No. He won't, because it will make you uncomfortable, and that's pushing you, and he knows better than anyone not to rush you," Angela growled "You need to go after him, and get him now."

"He's already gone," Brennan whispered, turning and walking through the large shelves holding multiple skeletons.

"That's the point Brennan," Angela hissed, breathing heavily as Brennan stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Do you care about him?" Angela asked.

"Of course I do," Brennan whispered, her arms crossing over her chest again.

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Yes."

"Well, believe it or not Brennan, you make him happy. He's happy when you're around; at least he is when you two are getting along. And if you care about him, and I mean really care about him, you would still run and try to catch him, even if you think he's already gone," Angela said strongly, her head tilting up as she saw her friend's eyes fog over in defeat "Because sometimes Bren, sometimes, you can catch them."


	7. Real and True Love

**AN: I again apologize for the short chapters, but this is the situation when this is more like an episode recap, with different twists of course. For those who might not have seen the episode this is set during The Yanks in the UK, aka the first episode in season 4. And you can still read this, without missing anything really because I changed the story line up a bit to go with the story line.**

* * *

"Squint squad!" Booth yelled, opening his arms as he walked through the sliding glass doors, dressed in his usual suit and tie, only with the change that his skin was gorgeously tanned.

"Booth!" Hodgins yelled, bringing the squints from their offices to see their returned friend.

Angela smiled and ran to Booth hugging him gently before she pulled back and whistled "Tall, dark and handsome just got a whole new meaning."

"Hey," Hodgins said, pulling Angela back "Easy."

Booth smiled and shook his head, placing his hands in his pockets and shrugging one shoulder, smiling as Brennan walked out of her office and headed in his direction.

"Bones," Booth roared, opening his arms and curling his fingers "Come here."

Brennan smiled and stepped into his grasp, allowing Booth to wrap his arms around her shoulders as her arms wrapped around his waist, her head turning to rest her cheek against his chest.

His arms tightened and his nose buried in her hair, running his hands up and down her back as Angela narrowed her eyes to him and smirked.

"Mm," Booth said, squeezing her harder before he pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders "We gotta go."

"Go?" Brennan asked, her hands involuntarily rising to hold his elbows "Go where?"

"I got a call that you are making a speech in London, and I'm coming," Booth said with a smile "Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Oh that's right!" Brennan said in realization, turning towards Cam, who was already nodding.

"Go, get packed, we'll see you two later."

"Thank you," Brennan said, turning back to Booth "I'll get my stuff and meet you outside."

"Alright," Booth said, lowering his arms and watching as she ran towards her office.

"So," Angela began "Everything ok between you two?"

"For now," Booth said "I guess I didn't realize how much I would miss her if I left for 3 months."

"Ready to go?" Brennan asked, as she slung her laptop bag over her shoulder.

"Yes, let's go," Booth said with a smile, resting his hand on her back as he led her towards the airport.

*****

"I slept with Dr. Wexler last night," Brennan said calmly, gasping as Booth slammed his foot on the brakes.

"What?" Booth hissed, ignoring the angry honks and screams of the English drivers.

"Dr. Wexler, the man who-"

"Yeah I know who he is," Booth hissed "Why did you sleep with him?"

"He's attractive, and I thought him to be excellent in bed, and he didn't disappoint," Brennan said with a gentle smile.

Booth growled and peeled from the curb, the small red car lurching and coming in front of other cars, aggravating even more drivers.

Brennan grasped at the dash and started breathing heavily "What are you- Booth, slow down, you're going to kill us!"

"No I won't," Booth growled "I would never put you in danger Bones, unlike Wexler."

"What are you talking about Booth?" Brennan asked.

"That man doesn't care, about who he has sex with. It's obvious. You are just another notch on his bed post, another one night stand," Booth growled as he turned violently onto another street "He doesn't treat a woman like she should be treated."

"And how should a woman be treated?" Brennan asked, grunting as he slammed the car to a stop and jumped out of the car.

"Like she is the only woman in the world," Booth hissed, staring at Brennan with the same gaze that made her feel naked.

"Like she is the most beautiful and most important woman that has ever existed," Booth whispered, his chest rising and falling raggedly, his jaw ticking the way it always did when he was angry.

Her chest tightened, and heat rushed to her core, her fist clenching and unclenching as she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"It shouldn't be just sex Bones," Booth whispered huskily "There has to be something there to have sex with a person. Attraction is the building block, so why just go part of the way? Why not just go all the way and give yourself to someone who will worship you, and make you feel like you've never felt before?"

"Because you can't expect me to 'go all the way' with every person I have sex with. Biological urges need to be satisfied among the human race," Brennan offered.

"Not everything in life is rational," Booth hissed "Sometimes you just need to follow your heart."

"I can't do that Booth," Brennan whispered "The heart isn't an organ that holds the ability to 'lead' you. Your brain is the only organ that can do that."

"You have so much to learn Bones," Booth said, his voice still husky "I only hope that one day, you will realize that just sex, can't fulfill everything. And I hope one day, you will experience what it feels, how over whelming it feels to make love with someone who really and truly loves you."

Booth stared her down, his gaze being broken from her when his phone rang.

"Booth," he growled.

"Alright," he finished, closing the phone and motioning to the car.

"Get it," he ordered "It's Wexler, something happened."

Brennan sighed and stumbled to sit in the car, staring out the window as Booth peeled back into the road, still ignoring the angry protests of the drivers.


	8. Think Before You Act

**AN: Again, god this is super short, and I'm sorry, but like I said two chapters ago, I will make up for it. So please just tolerate me. And I promise that I will try very hard to update this chapter sooner than I normally would for other stories just becuse I'm being a reject who can't write long long chapters xD But again, I WILL MAKE IT UPPPPPPPP with Angst...love...realization...and SMUT!**

* * *

"Sweetie, why are you running off so quickly?" Angela asked, catching her friend when she was still in her office.

"I'm trying to evade my new grad assistant," Brennan admitted, changing her from her lab coat to her normal coat.

Angela chuckled and shook her head "Where are you going? Booth isn't here yet."

"I'm meeting him at FBI headquarters," Brennan said "I wanted to watch the interrogation-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Angela interrupted, placing her hands up "You have to meet him there? Usually he drives and comes to pick you up."

Brennan shrugged "He said he couldn't leave."

"Actually, he hasn't been in the lab for a while. What happened to you two?" Angela asked.

"It's just…we're a little…on edge now…" Brennan said quietly, fumbling with her thumbs as she avoided the infuriated gaze of her best friend.

"Why?"

"In London, there was another team, like Booth and I that we worked with. Dr. Wexler was the forensic anthropologist, and he was very attractive and very stimulating intellectually and sexually," Brennan explained.

"Wait, the same Dr. Wexler who was set up in flames?" Angela asked, sighing when Brennan nodded slowly.

"Yes. We slept together the night before he was murdered. And I told Booth about it and he wasn't very happy about it…"

"Well no shit!" Angela said.

Brennan sighed and looked to the ceiling of her office "He told me that I was just another one night stand, just another notch on his bed post, and he told me that sex shouldn't be just sex. He also told me he wished that I would one day experience what it was like to make love with someone who really and truly loved me."

"And that didn't send a red flag up?" Angela asked.

"Should it have?"

"Yes! He was talking about himself," Angela pointed out "He is the man who really and truly loves you, and he's the one that wants to give you that experience."

"Then why didn't he just say that?" Brennan asked.

"Because, he's a gentleman Brennan," Angela said "He isn't the kind of man who will come out and say 'Hey Bones, let's fuck'," she finished, her eyes widening and nodding her head as she finally realized something "And you're dating two men at the same time."

"I don't like that term," Brennan corrected.

"Oh Bren," Angela said shaking her head "You don't get it. You're killing him; you're tearing out his heart, slamming it to the floor and dancing on it."

Brennan laughed and shook her head, stopping as Angela just stared at her with disappointed eyes.

"He wants you," Angela said "He wants you, and he wants to be with you. And you prance around with two guys on your arms, right after sleeping with a complete stranger…"

"Dr. Wexler wasn't-"

"Stuff like that hurts Brennan. People kill each other, and kill themselves for stuff like that," Angela pointed out.

"Booth isn't homicidal, or suicidal," Brennan pointed out "He is very mentally stable."

"For now, you're going to drive him insane," Angela whispered "Think before you act Brennan."


	9. Everything Happens Eventually

**AN: God, trust me, I'm hating these short chapters just as much as you guys. I always hate really short chapters because I think they are pointless, but please people, I'm begging you and promising you, that if you just keep with me you will get what you want. I know these are short, and I know they are pretty much telling us what we already know, but you will be blown back about whats going to happen. Besides, Instead of recapping about every episode in season 4 I'm just going to recap a select few, and then it's into the huge conflict, which brings everything else. You can't have resolution and happiness without conflict right?**

**RIGHT! So this chapter is based on The Con Man In The Meth Lab, and I promise that I will make sure I hurry this up so you get what you want. (But I'll try to make it good along the way)**

* * *

It seemed that things were going well. Even though the tension was still there, no one else could really see it. They would go months without fighting, but they didn't spend as much time together as they did before. Booth didn't know why, but he settled on protecting his heart as his excuse.

It still hurt and he thought about the night of his funeral almost every night, he relived that pain every time he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

He had nightmares, of losing her to another man, Sully, Ian, Mark, even Gay Jason, and he couldn't take it anymore. Which is why he got so upset with her, when she said his brother told her he was scared of succeeding.

He wasn't a dirt bag like the man sitting in the interrogation room, and it made his heart clench in pain. This woman, who was supposed to know everything about him, would believe his fuck up of a brother, just because he put moves on her.

He flexed his hand, the same hand he broke months ago, and he hissed in his head; _damn, just out of the cast and I wanna put it through the wall again._

He knew she didn't understand, and he felt like a total dick not helping her, and making her realize what he wanted from her, what he needed from her. But even if he did tell her that, he would still feel like a dick putting her on the spot like that.

He sat at home, pissed. Pissed at himself, for letting Brennan get shot. And pissed at her, for all this shit with Jared.

And he dreaded when the time for his birthday party came around. He couldn't stand seeing Brennan look across the bar at Jared, with that sly twinkle in her eye that she gave to people she found attractive. God he swore, one look, and he was gone.

But like usual, he was swept away. She gave him a wonderful speech at his birthday, and made him realize that he was done babying his brother.

So he pulled Jared from his current woman of interest, and ordered that he stop drinking, but being the little…pain…that Jared was, he just shrugged it off, and walked back inside.

Anger pulsed through his veins again, and thrust his fist out, punching the bus stop shelter, the pain that shot up his arm doing nothing to faze him as adrenaline pulsed through his blood and he settled on the bench, his head in his hands.

And then she appeared, a piece of cake on a plate, and two forks occupying her hands as she looked down at him and asked if he was coming in for cake.

But he simply said he needed time, and sat back, looking down the dark street, illuminated by street lights and head lights as she whispered something that made his heart soar.

"Do you need time and space?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Just some time."

She turned and sat down beside him, her slung arm brushing his shoulder as she placed the plate on her knee and handed him a fork.

They both took pieces, and he leaned forward on his elbows, whispering "My dad drank," quietly, before he brought his cake into his mouth.

And even though the tension was still there, and even though the memories where still there, he couldn't help but miss these moments with her. The moments where they spill their hearts to the other, and seek solace in the comfort of the only person they are really connected to.

And as always, beyond the tension, and the pain he experienced when he was around her, he fought the urge of blurting his feelings to her. He fought the urge of straightening and wrapping his hand around her cheek and kissing her, right there and now.

But as he took a deep breath and her hand rested gingerly on his back in comfort, he relaxed, and smiled to himself.

'_Everything happens eventually'_


	10. I'm Always Here

**AN: Again I'm sorry about short chapters, but I have this and two other chapters already written and I will place them up once every day. And the last chapter I wrote, even though still kinda short, is starting to get some length. Just relax, we're getting to the good stuff, don't worry.**

* * *

He couldn't help but think he was betraying her, but hell, Karma's a bitch right?

Wrong, Seeley Booth was never a man who acted like that. But the second he saw how…jealous…Brennan looked when Agent Perotta gave him the one over, the demon inside of him screamed for the opportunity.

'_Do it! Do it! She's shattered your heart like this! Give it back to her!'_

Booth smirked at Perotta across the interrogation table, answering her questions while fighting with his conscious, but then his shoulders fell and he gained his sense.

'_You are supposed to protect her. From the second you met her, you promised yourself to protect her. Sure it started out just physical, but when you learned how vulnerable she was, you bumped it up to physically and emotionally. She isn't as in tuned with emotions as she should be, but what kind of man would you be if you purposefully hurt your best friend, your partner, and the love of your life.'_

Booth sighed; sure the wakeup call wouldn't hurt, but…well that's exactly what it would do. It would hurt her, and she would run, and as much as Booth didn't want to admit it, he needed her.

And truthfully, she was the only woman he wanted, which is why she was the one who got the liberty of staying up all night with him so he didn't slip into a coma.

As he held her hand and talked to her as they skated around the rink, he kept remembering a week before, the case that brought them to the circus, and brought them not only to their new undercover personas, but a very small trailer, where said personas would be staying.

As Cam observed, there was only one bed, and as assumed, they did have to sleep together, or well, sleep beside each other.

He remembered each night, because each night was a precious recreation of the other.

They fell asleep with their backs to each other, but during the night they would toss and turn and end up intertwined together.

Some days her head was tucked into his neck, her legs curled against his stomach, and her hands on his chest, and some days, her back was aligned with his chest, her hands resting gently on his strong arms that he had wrapped around her.

But one night, one night stuck out the most. He couldn't sleep that night, and he lay propped on his elbow as he watched her sleep. Occasionally he would reach out and brush his knuckle against the soft skin of her cheek, and occasionally, he would rest his palm on her cheek, and caress her soft skin, but every time he would pull back, only to return to touching her again.

His thumb brushed against her cheek once, and she moved. His hand jerked back, and he lowered it quickly before her eyes opened a fraction and her arms rose over her head to stretch her back.

"Booth," she mumbled "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep," Booth whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder gently "I didn't mean to wake you."

Brennan smiled and rolled onto her side, reaching behind her and grabbing his wrist. She pulled his arm over her waist and placed his hand on her stomach, her hand covering his as she closed her eyes and mumbled "Go to sleep," before she stilled and her breathing slowed.

He couldn't get the warming feeling out of chest, even well past waking up, because he knew that she was well aware and conscious of what she was doing. And it seemed that that was all he needed to fall asleep.

He tucked his arm under his pillow, and laced his fingers with hers gently, holding her hand as he tightened his hold around her waist, and pulled her tighter into his chest.

His nose buried in her hair, and her smell deliriously suffocated him, as he found his eyes closing, and his breath slowing. He never really mumbled things before he went to sleep, but beyond his better effort, the last words he uttered that night before he dropped into euphoria, was her name.

The warmth was still in his chest when he thought about it. And when he looked into her smiling face, and placed his hands on her hips, he couldn't help but feel the gentle warmth blossom into a full blown flame when he told her;

"I'm never gonna make you fall. I'm always here."


	11. Second Best

**AN: Again short I know, don't kill me, we're getting there. And for some odd reason, I REALLY like this chapter, and I have no idea why. Please people, hold in there, we're getting into the groove!**

* * *

He loved her. He knew he did, and he couldn't understand how one second, he felt blissfully happy around her, and the next, he felt like an abandoned puppy, watching as their owner drove away.

And that was what was happening now. She was driving away.

The tension had been lifted after that night on the ice rink. It seemed to be relapsing into the normal sexual tension, until he finally figured out what was wrong.

In the past few months she had opened her heart to him yet again, saved his life, and oddly, asked him for a baby. But all that seemed to just careen to the depths of hell, when he snapped in the interrogation room, and yelled at the small cartoon baby, that kept pressuring him about this child she wanted.

She pleaded that he go to the hospital, and she pleaded him to trust her, and he did, and was faced with the knife.

A crebellar pilocytic astrocytoma, but to normal people it's more simply called a brain tumor.

He was scared, he really was, and while the nurses placed sticky pads to his chest, he craned and looked down the hall ways, willing her to appear.

And when she finally did, he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

He asked her to come into the surgery with him, and after some debate, she agreed.

He told her to have his child if he died, and after some debate, she in her own way, agreed.

He held her hand tight as he felt drugs overcoming his body. His eyes grew heavy, and the last thing he saw before slipping into blackness was her gorgeous blue eyes.

And the first thing he saw, when he woke in this new world of his, was her gorgeous blue eyes.

He thought this was his reality, her as his wife, as his partner in owning and running a night club. He thought this was his reality, someone murdered in their club, and his brother trying to break them up. He thought this was his reality, them so madly in love, with a child on the way.

But when he returned to the waking world, and her smiling face appeared above him, he couldn't help but believe that what he experienced while under anesthesia was his world.

He at first asked who she was, and it broke his heart to see her cry, but it was worse to see her running, to Guatemala.

He had to go see a shrink named Dr. Sweets, and over time, his world was revealed to him again.

She wasn't his wife, she was his partner. They weren't club owners, they were crime fighters. They weren't pregnant, or madly in love, they were…just…partners.

And one day, he returned to Sweets to be reinstated, he stated the obvious for himself, and happily took his badge and gun. He ran to the Jeffersonian, and looked in her office. Though the room was empty, he couldn't help himself but slip inside and rest on her couch, the smell of her driving him insane as he closed his eyes, and focused on her, until she actually showed up and accidently sat on his chest.

They both jumped up, and hugged, Booth's arms wrapping around her tighter than he probably should have, and the tension was back, at least to him.

It was worse when Angela revealed Brennan's writing motives that brought on his dreams.

But beyond that, they were eager to get back into work, and it was able to bring peace at mind, except he found it harder to suppress any feeling for her.

She was so beautiful, nothing had changed that, and beyond his better judgment, he made that leap, and landed face first on the concrete.

He told her he loved her, but he quickly corrected himself and applied a chicken ass 'in an atta-girl kinda way' to lighten up the tsunami of emotions that crashed in her eyes.

She returned the sentiment, but the rest of the week he cursed himself for being such a pussy. Sure, sometimes you had to settle for second best, but he had been doing that for 5 years now.


	12. Parental Dispute

**AN: Woo, slightly longer chapter! I'm not saying it's 'long' but its 'longer', and don't worry, we are starting the roller coaster people, we have official began the first hill!**

* * *

He liked this case, maybe it was the victim's involvement with the government, or maybe it was the James Bond thing going on, but whatever it was, he liked this case.

Given, yes, it was horrible that a man's life was so horribly taken from him, but he too liked to indulge in puzzles from time to time, and this puzzle hooked his attention better than anything else.

The only thing that would make this case perfect, or as perfect as a murder case could get, would be if his damn brain would get its shit straight.

He couldn't remember how to fix the pipes in his house. He used to be the King of home improvement, but now he needed dummy books to help him figure it out.

Self pity was getting the best of him, before his partner offered to help him fix the pipes, and he couldn't help but feel just a little bit better, and agreed.

They laid side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, as she applied the plumbing cement to the pipe, placing the two tubes together and holding it down tightly. He couldn't help himself, so instead of just saying to make sure it's nice and pushed down, he reached out and placed his hand over hers, her mother's ring scratching against his finger as he squeezed her hand, and then pulled it away.

They promised they had no secrets between each other, but he knew it was a lie, and deep down, he was sure she knew that too, but all of that just seemed to rush from his mind as water slammed into his face, and pulled a surprised squeal from her throat.

"My watch is ruined!" she squealed, pulling back and away from the water as he reached over and turned off the flow, smiling as she beamed with happiness and water dripped down her face.

"I'll go get us something to dry off with," he said with a smile, jumping off and pulling out a few towels from the hall closet, giving one to her, and dropping a few on the ground to mop up the water.

"Hey Booth," Brennan asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Why don't you use your normal colloquialisms anymore?"

"Like what?" Booth asked with a small smile, sliding down the wall and sitting opposite of her on his kitchen floor.

"Like your Cocky belt buckle, or your stripped socks and crazy ties, you haven't been wearing them," Brennan whispered in an almost sad voice.

Booth shrugged and threw the towel over his shoulder, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together "Ya know, I don't really know Bones. I guess, it just seems to be a waste of time now. I mean, why waste money buying stuff like that when you can just speak your mind?"

"Because it's you Booth," Brennan whispered, her eyes seeming slightly glazed as she clenched the towel tightly in her hands "I don't know…I guess I just…liked them."

"Hey," Booth whispered, moving to sit in front of her "What's wrong?"

Brennan shrugged "I don't know," she whispered in a breathless and defeated voice.

"Bones it's alright," Booth whispered, his finger coming to rest under her chin gently "I'm still going to be me; I'm just toning it down a little."

"But you aren't supposed to tone it down, I'm supposed to tone it down," Brennan argued, biting her lip gently, as a smile crossed his lips.

"Are you scared that this brain tumor screwed me up that bad?" Booth asked, chuckling softly as her head moved up and down.

"Bones, listen to me," Booth whispered, taking her hand and placing it on his chest gently, his heart beating against her finger tips as he continued "I may have a few problems here and there, but I'm still me. I'm still the same crazy, adorable, and loveable Booth you've had to deal with for 5 years."

Brennan turned her head and laughed, a smile etched on her face as she leaned her head back and rested it on the cabinet doors, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she pressed her hand harder into his chest "I suppose so, I guess I'm just getting caught up in my own fears."

"It's alright," Booth said, standing up and grabbing her hand, pulling her up, and unconsciously brushing a dampened tendril of hair back "It's late, you should probably head home and get some rest."

Brennan smiled and nodded "Alright," she said, her whole body seeming heavy now that he pointed out her fatigue "I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Booth said with a smile "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She smiled and waved before she closed the door, and he waved back, an almost shy smile on his lips as the door closed.

He moved to the window and watched as her car pulled from the curb and drove down the road, his heart sinking a little as he regretted asking she leave.

He usually didn't lie to her, and even though he thought he was the same Booth, he couldn't help but think that it was a lie. He didn't really look any different, and he didn't really feel any different, but, there was just that hint in the back of his mind that told him, he wasn't the same man he was before all of this shit with her started.

He stumbled from his reverie when his phone blared, eliciting a huge headache on the spot.

He pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open grumbling "Booth," into the receiver.

"Seeley," Rebecca greeted; her voice certainly not casual, or happy for that matter.

"Hey Rebecca, is something wrong with Parker?" Booth asked, sudden dread snaking and strangling his heart.

"No, nothing is wrong with Parker. But I called to tell you something."

"Well, what is it?"

"I got a promotion today," Rebecca said proudly "But my promotion means I have to move."

"Move?" Booth asked "Away from Washington?"

"Yes."

"Where are you moving to?" Booth asked, his hands clenching in anger as he realized that this conversation was going to fuck him 10 times over in the duration.

"It isn't decided yet, but they've narrowed it to either Boston or San Francisco," Rebecca brushed off easily, jumping as Booth yelled from the other line.

"What the hell Rebecca? You're moving that far away?! What about Parker? How am I going to see him?" Booth yelled; his whole body shaking as he shook his head back and forth slowly.

"Seeley-"

"You are NOT taking my son away from me," he hissed, clenching his counter tightly to keep himself from sending his hand through the wall again.

"You have no legal standing right now Seeley. And I don't want to take Parker away from you, but I have no choice. We will be moving, and I will call you later this week and tell you exactly where. I'm sorry," she finished, her apology followed immediately with the click of her phone.

Booth clenched his cell phone tight in his hand and fought the urge to throw it against the wall.

"She's not going to do this," he hissed "She's not taking my son…"


	13. Depressing Departure

**AN: So says the title of this chapter, this might be depressing to a few of you, because it certainly doesn't make me 'happy'. But I'm used to that sort of thing, and I know what happens, so in the end, I'm still happy! And that's a good thing. Don't worry. Formailties people! Life is made of formalities!**

* * *

"Haven't you noticed that Booth has been in a foul mood all week?" Angela asked, leaning causally against the frame of her best friend's office.

"Yes I have, and I find it quite annoying dealing with his short temper every day," Brennan growled before she sat down behind her desk in a huff.

"It's probably because you're dating his boss's boss," Angela fed, her heart rate elevating when Brennan turned her angry gaze towards her.

"Well, he isn't very happy about that, and I don't exactly know why, but he's had a short temper off and on for almost a year now, he just seems to be making it more apparent in this past week," Brennan explained, scribbling in one of the many boxes on the standard Jeffersonian form under Brennan's hand.

"You seriously don't see it?" Angela asked, stepping into her friend's office, one perfect eyebrow cocked.

"See what?"

"Wow, Brennan, you're a genius, but you can't even see the simplest of feelings between you and Booth," Angela stated, sweeping her hand towards the door, even though he wasn't there.

"We are friends, I suppose," Brennan murmured, refusing to meet Angela's angered eyes.

"You suppose?"

"We're strained, you know that Angela, you can see it better than anyone else," Brennan whispered, her voice tired as she looked up to her friend with heavy eyes.

"You trust me, and believe me when I spot the tension, but you don't believe me when I say he loves you?"

"I know he loves me," Brennan whispered.

"No, he pussed out that time. It isn't just an atta-girl kind of way. He loves you in that passionate 'if I can't have her I have no reason to live' kind of way," Angela stated, raising her finger and barreling on, stopping Brennan's objections before they started "And that strain you feel, yeah that's the 'I can't have her I have no reason to live' part. His life has been hell since his funeral. When he didn't see you there he thought you didn't care. He thought that he was shit to you, and I bet he still feels that. I bet that's why he is being such a dick all the time."

"But, I don't feel that way," Brennan whispered, her eyes slightly widening before they returned to sit normally.

"Well, why are you telling me that?" Angela asked "You need to tell him that. He's the traumatized one here."

Brennan sighed and leaned back, looking out towards the platform where the mummified remains of Anok sat.

"I will," Brennan whispered "Tonight, at the Anok exhibit opening."

"I thought you were taking your other man candy?" Angela said disdainfully, her hands on her hips mockingly.

Brennan sighed and shook her head "I'll cancel, and take Booth. It seems the best opportunity to talk to him as soon as possible."

"Good woman Bren, but please, don't be short with him. I can assure you he will have to vent at some time, but don't do anything to push him away ok?" Angela asked, walking around her friend's desk to rest her hand gently on Brennan's disturbingly tense shoulder.

Brennan looked into Angela's warming brown eyes, and nodded, sadness swirling in her irises as her mouth opened and she whispered "Alright, I'll make sure to be…collected…"

"Good luck with that Brennan," Angela whispered, touching Brennan under the chin gently with her finger "You know where I'll be if you need to talk."

"Thanks Ange," Brennan whispered, watching her friend walk away before she placed her head in her hands and sighed, looking between her phone and the form under her elbows.

"Ok," she whispered, picking up her phone and hitting the appropriate keys "Might as well get this over with now."

Ringing floated annoyingly into her ear, Brennan's hand rising to rub her eyes when a familiar voice spoke over the other line.

"Hacker."

"Andrew," Brennan said gently "I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure Tempe, what is it?" Andrew asked.

"Do you think we can reschedule tonight? I want to take Booth to the opening, since, this was our case, and I do need to talk to him about something very important," Brennan asked, finding her apathy to Andrew's sadness disturbing.

"Oh uh, sure, how about coffee Saturday?" Hacker asked.

"I don't know, I'll call you when I have free time, I promise."

"Oh ok."

"Alright, thanks Andrew. I'll talk to you later," Brennan said, placing the phone on the cradle and sighing as she glanced at her watch. Three hours till this party, three hours to prep what to say to Booth, three hours to figure out how she wanted to do it.

For something this foreign to Temperance Brennan, three hours didn't seem like nearly enough time.

*****

"I thought you were taking Andrew to this," Booth growled "At least that's what he told me."

"Well, I thought about what you said, and I decided to take you because, this case was ours, and I need to talk to you," Brennan whispered, her eyes lowered to the floor nervously.

Booth tilted his head a fraction, hooking his finger under her chin and tilting her head up, and taking a sharp intake of breath when he realized how close they were. He unconsciously leaned forward, his finger caressing the bottom of her chin gently as their lips came a breath away from touching, before the other's laughs echoed down the hall, and they were forced to push away from each other.

"Come on you two, the Ambassador's about to speak," Angela said, laughing and turning her attention back to Hodgins as they turned and continued up the steps.

Booth grunted and cleared his throat, turning his eyes toward her and whispering "What did you want to talk about?"

"I-Uh, it can wait, till the ambassador is done with speaking," Brennan whispered, her fingers itching to touch him, so she satisfied their need by reaching out and straightening his bow tie.

"Thanks," he said gently, a smile curling on his face as he raised his hand and brushed her hair away from her shoulder.

Brennan matched his smile and nodded, sighing and walking with him towards the large stair case that led to the ball room.

*****

It was another 2 hours until the ambassador and his groupies finally shut up, and everyone was allowed to mingle again.

Brennan glanced around the crowd for what seemed like the hundredth time, looking for Booth, who stepped outside to take a phone call.

"Sweetie, chill, he'll be back," Angela said, handing her friend a glass of champagne.

Brennan sighed and took the dainty glass, drinking the sweet and bubbly drink a little too eagerly, before she dropped the empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter.

"Geez Sweetie," Angela said, smiling as her friend just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest, glancing out over the crowd once again.

Angela smiled weakly, when she saw Brennan's face light up in happiness for a split second when Booth made his way towards the squints gathered in their social circle. _'Oh Bren, if only you could see yourself, and then you would understand.'_

But Brennan's face fell when she saw Booth's sad, and nervous expression.

"Booth," Brennan whispered, stepping away from the others and wrapping her hand around his arm gently, pulling him off his course, and loosening her grip when she saw how upset he seemed, "What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you Bones, you and everyone else. But I don't want to say it multiple times, I just want to say it once," Booth said, wrapping his hand around her forearm gently and leading her towards the group.

"But, I need to tell you something too," Brennan whispered.

"This is urgent Bones," Booth whispered "I don't have much time."

"Time?" Brennan asked "Time for what?"

"Just, come over here and let me explain," Booth said, pulling her the rest of the way, and clapping his hands together to get the group's attention.

"I'm sorry to stop your conversations, but I have to tell you all something, and I find it easier to just tell you all at one time," Booth murmured, side glancing to Brennan and taking in a ragged breath.

"I'm leaving," Booth said, biting his lip as the mouths of every person in the circle fell open.

"Wait, wait, wait. Leaving and going where?" Hodgins asked, pity washing over him when he saw the sadness and disbelief in Brennan's eyes.

"San Francisco," Booth murmured, jumping when Angela screamed "WHAT?"

"Please, just let me explain guys," Booth said in the best tone he could to try and calm down the rallied group. "Rebecca got a promotion, and she called me earlier today to tell me where they are transferring her. She was going between Boston and San Francisco and I couldn't stop her from leaving, and I don't have any legal standing when it comes to Parker. So I'm leaving the FBI here, and I'm going to train and work for the SWAT team in San Francisco."

Booth took this time to avert his gaze and turn his eyes towards Brennan's, and though her eyes seemed fogged over one second, she shoved her feelings into her small box, and sent it to the back of her mind. "Well, I-I'm happy for you," Brennan whispered "Just promise me you'll stay safe."

Booth sighed and felt anger rushing up his veins, his only response a curt "Yeah," and his departure.


	14. Slow Down

**AN: As we can see we are climbing up the length ladder xD And I'm sorry this took so long, with my knee injury, basketball, school (Exams next month...yay), and everything else, I kinda fell behind. But don't worry, I will update everything soon (Yes Getting In Touch, is Getting there ha!) I wrote this to the song Slow Down by Bobby Valentino, so that's where the title came from, and truthfully it kinda fits, I suppose, in my own little world...full of rabid rabbits...and my friend Nathan...sitting under a green mushroom...**

* * *

Angela and Cam looked at each other, wide eyed and mouth's open. They reluctantly put their fisted hands on an opened palm and hit their palms three times, Angela's hand staying in a fist, while Cam's opened fully, her hand covering Angela's fist as Angela sighed heavily and they walked in opposite directions.

*****

"Seeley!" Cam called after, running as fast as she could in her heels, grabbing the Agent's arm gently, and stopping him as they reached his SUV.

"Camille, I don't have time for this," Booth said, his voice laden with sadness, anger, and exhaustion.

"Yeah well, we're going to make time," Cam said, moving her hands to sit on her hips "What the hell are you doing?"

"Leaving," Booth said, turning and making his way towards the driver's side of the car, but as expected, was stopped by Cam.

"Booth this is crazy! We need you here, we need you to stay," Cam stressed, her voice cracking slightly as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Why should I stay here Camille?" Booth asked, his voice deep and raw, immediately sending a sense of pity into Cam's heart.

"I just said it. We need you here. Brennan needs you here," Cam said, jumping as Booth growled and stepped forward.

"I know where I stand in her life, and she doesn't need me. She doesn't care for me; she won't even give me a second thought. So now, my period of suffering is OVER," he finished, his voice raising and sending cold chills down Cam's back, stepping back in fear as Booth's eyes blazed with a fire she never saw before.

"Brennan does care for you, and she cares about you, but you know her, it's probably not easy for her to express," Cam said, her arms crossing over her chest in defense as Booth shook his head and narrowed his eyes evilly.

"She expresses things just fine," Booth said simply, turning on his heel and sliding into his SUV, slamming the door shut and revving the suburban up threateningly, peeling out of the parking lot quickly, and leaving behind a still stunned and scared Cam.

*****

Angela followed Brennan out to the balcony, the cold air chilling against her bare arms as she stayed in the balcony threshold for a second, watching the hunched form of her friend grasp at the railing, as if it would give her some sort of support.

"Sweetie," Angela started, her arm stretching towards her best friend.

"No, Ange, please," Brennan said through a tear thickened voice "Not now."

"It's times like these where you need my talks," Angela whispered, placing her hand on her friend's shoulders, and gasping in surprise as Brennan turned and wrapped her arms around Angela's back, her tears falling onto Angela's shoulder as they poured from her eyes.

"I never thought it would be him," she sobbed, "I never thought he would be one to abandon me."

"You didn't," Angela asked, wishing she didn't have to point this out to Brennan, especially when she pulled back and looked at Angela with narrowed eyes and a slightly agape mouth.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, sniffling and running her hands quickly over her cheeks, wiping the moisture away for only a second before more tears sprang from her eyes and trickled down her cheek.

"Sweetie, I don't want to have to tell you this, but you abandon him all the time," Angela whispered, sighing when Brennan shook her head and looked out to the illuminated city.

"China, Guatemala, you left him," Angela whispered "And you weren't there when he needed you most."

"Because I couldn't bear to see him dead, lying in a coffin, or looking at me with wide brown eyes thinking I was his wife, there's only one thing worse than his death, and that's breaking his heart," Brennan babbled, thinking about how much it would hurt them both if she admitted that she wasn't his wife, and she wasn't pregnant with his child, but what Angela muttered next, made Brennan's body go rigid.

"What do you think you're doing now?"

"N-no," Brennan muttered "He doesn't."

"He told you it personally," Angela stressed, gripping the balcony's edge close to Brennan's hands so she could force her to understand what she was saying.

"He meant professionally," Brennan started, shaking her head as Angela hissed "No," and continued her tirade.

"I told you he fucked up when he said that. He didn't mean it in any sort of professional sense; everyone around you knows that, the only one who seems to not see how he feels towards you is you. Why are you keeping your eyes closed when it comes to this?" Angela asked, moving closer into Brennan's personal space "Why are you ignoring it?"

"Because feelings are ephemeral Angela," Brennan stated, re-quoting herself, and choking out a strangled sob when Angela's lips moved to Brennan's ear and hissed.

"Yeah, and look where you are now."

*****

"I'm really not in the mood for this," Booth hissed to himself as he stepped through the multiple boxes littering his floor, and opened his door, his eyes wide as Angela brushed past him and shoved her finger hard into his chest.

"Alright G-man, what kind of drug are you on to fuck you up this much?" Angela asked.

"I wouldn't think a drug that makes your life hell without giving you some sort of high would sell much," Booth brushed off, using the annoying cop humor that always pissed off Angela.

"We are NOT starting with that tonight Ok," Angela asked "What we ARE starting off with is why you would even think about doing this?"

"I've evolved Angela, and I've learned. I'm not waiting around for her anymore," Booth said with a slight shrug "She doesn't care, and she doesn't want this, so why should I?"

"Wow, I never would have thought that you would be enough of an asshole to make me want to strangle you," Angela stated simply.

"Ok, if you just came here to insult me, writing it all in a letter, and send it to headquarters in California, because I don't have for your PMS womanly pride bull shit," Booth said, his inner conscious in disbelief that he would speak that way to a woman.

"PMS womanly pride bull shit?" Angela asked, her eye brow cocked as her hands rested on her hips "Wow, you just jumped from asshole to-"

"OK, I don't care Angela, alright?" Booth asked "Like I said, write it in a letter, or email, I don't care, but I don't have time for it now. Besides I would think you would be happy with my promotion."

"I am," Angela said weakly "We all are but I would never think that you, of all people, would leave the love of your life behind, for selfish well being."

Booth's nostrils flared, and his eyes caught fire, his shoulders sagging slightly as he realized that she was right, but before he could retaliate, his cell phone rang, and he snapped it to his ear.

"Booth," he grunted.

"Yes sir," he finished quickly, pressing and holding the number '2', snapping the phone back to his ear.

"Suspect, interrogation, your lab, 20 minutes," he said quickly, closing his phone and placing it in his pocket, glaring at Angela and opening his door.

"I've gotta go get Bones," Booth said, pushing Angela out the door, and losing her around the hall.

*****

Booth sighed and closed the file, standing up and walking out of the interrogation room as the officers hand cuffed the suspect, and he was pulled into the back room quickly.

"Bones, what the hell are you doing?" Booth asked, spinning towards her and straightening his coat as she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Don't leave," she said bluntly, her back pressed against the door, keeping him in the back room as long as she could.

"Why not?" Booth asked, his head starting to pulse as he fantasized about how this argument was going to turn out.

"Well, what about your cosmic balance sheet?" Brennan asked, her hands clenching and unclenching as she fought throwing herself at him and begging that he stay.

"I have long ago atoned for my kills," Booth said simply, his arms crossing over his chest as he sized her up unconsciously.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly "Why are you leaving me. You're abandoning me like everyone else, and you were the one assuring me that not everyone leaves."

"Yes, I am abandoning you, because YOU have not had to go through what I've had to go through this past year. I've suffered, kneeling at your feet, just waiting to be recognized, but now I'm sick of it. I know what I mean to you, and I know you don't want me here, let alone need me."

"I want you," she said, her stomach flipping at her alternate meaning "I want you…here…in Washington."

Booth sighed sadly, that was exactly what he was talking about, and he felt exhaustion pass over him in waves as he plowed through "You've never cared Temperance. You've always identified me as only an alpha male, and you've never really listened to what I tell you, even when it comes to your life or mine. You've stomped on my heart and flaunted all of your boyfriends, just to put me through hell. Now will you please, let me out, so I can get ready? I have a plane to catch in an hour," Booth said simply, moving his hand behind her, and turning the door, stepping around her, and leaving Brennan shaking, and crying, her teeth digging deep into her lips as she kept herself from falling to the ground, curling into a ball, and screaming away her agony.


	15. Shimmer

**AN: ALRIGHT, FOR ONE, THIS SONG IS FUCKING AMAZING, AND TWO, YOU WILL BE LOVING ME AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! LISTEN TO THIS SONG GUYS WHEN YOU ARE READING THIS, SERIOUSLY, YOU WILL BE SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT AND ROCKIN OUT HARDCORE!**

**(See, this is one of the good things about waking up for basketball practice at 6:30 in the morning, I get stuff like this done :])**

_She says that love is for fools that fall behind  
And I'm somewhere in between  
I never really know  
A killer from a savior  
'Til I break at the bend  
We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again  
It's too far away for me to hold  
Too far away..._

_-Shimmer, by Fuel_

Booth sighed and looked out of the window to the dark air he was soaring through, his hands unconsciously smoothing over his pants, and making a rustling sound that sparked Booth's interest.

His hand slid into his pocket, and pulled out a folded picture he placed in his pocket a while before. Staring back at him was himself, and Bones, her eyes squinted, her smile wide, as she leaned against his shoulder, and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Is that your girlfriend?" a man beside him asked, his voice hushed as everyone around them slept.

Booth looked over to the red-blonde haired, blue eyed man and shook his head "No, just an…old friend of mine," Booth said quietly, fighting the tears that spilled from his eyes hours before when he first pressed his fingers to the picture.

"You both look really happy," the man observed.

Booth nodded "Yeah," he said quietly, "That was before everything started getting difficult."

"Oh I've been there man," his seat neighbor said, leaning back and placing his hands behind his head casually "Had this one girl who was my best friend for years, and then I started getting a liking for her more than friendship, a month later she shows up excited as hell with a huge rock on her finger."

Booth winced and played the event described through his head, replacing the story with him and Bones, wondering how much it hurt him just to see her with another man, let alone marrying one. "I'm sorry," Booth whispered "I know the pain," he muttered, closing the picture and shoving it violently into his pocket.

"I can see that," the man joked, looking down at Booth's hand that moved quickly from his pocket and sat cupping his knee. "You know what you need to do?"

"What's that?" Booth asked, his knee jumping nervously, his mind flashing to when he was sitting in Sweets' office with Bones, her hand shooting out to still his annoyingly motioned leg.

"You either take a chance, or move on," the man said "Both are hard, but one has a better change then turning out good than the other."

Booth nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples "Well I've been fucked since day one, so my chance is gone."

"Is that why you're going to Cali?" the man asked, turning his head and bringing his hand up to brush his bangs further away from his face.

"Yeah," Booth said with a nod "I used to live in Washington D.C., but when my ex stiffed me, and decided to take my son with her when she got a promotion, I didn't really have any choice you know? But it was a long time coming I can tell you that, and I couldn't get out of there faster."

"But you still can't help but think it could have turned out differently?" the man asked, smiling sadly when Booth sighed and nodded his head.

"Well what was your little lady's take on your leaving?" the man asked, reclined and relaxed while Booth sat rigid, and tense.

"She didn't want me to leave. Everyone she loved in her life seems to abandon her, and she claimed I was one of them, but you know, after almost 2 years of it, I couldn't stand her hurting me any longer," Booth whispered, groaning and running his hand through his hair, pulling at the short strands gently for a second before dropping his hand.

"But she only loved you in a friend's sense?"

"I suppose, I don't know. She's not an easy one to figure out, half the time you don't know what the fuck she's talking about," Booth hissed.

"Why what's she do? Therapy or something?"

Booth laughed, and shook his head "Forensic anthropology, she actually despises therapists and every psychologist that walks the earth."

"Yeah I do too," the man muttered, laughing gently as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, well she talks in her scientist persona all the time, and she always has to control the situation. And she NEVER listens, especially when we are on the verge of getting shot at, and she runs off to foreign countries like she's going to the damn super market, and she's always hyper rational, and clinical, and and…" Booth rambled on, grasping at the air as he fought to find some word to describe her, but the only thing that came to mind after his rant was "Beautiful."

"Wooooooooooooow," the man said, dragging out the word as he shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "You've got it, BAD!"

"No shit, that's why I'm in this situation," Booth grumbled.

"No I mean bad. How many people pissed and moaned wondering if you two were together when you weren't?" the man asked, chuckling softly as he watched Booth turn his head a fraction, and roll his eyes to the top of the plane.

"Too many to count," Booth stated, sharing a hearty laugh with the man sitting next to him.

The man extended his hand to Booth and said "Nathan Fouchs," which Booth kindly accepted, wrapping his fingers tight around the Nathan's hand and shaking once "Seeley Booth."

"Booth," Nathan contemplated "I think I know who you are. You FBI?"

"Yeah," Booth whispered "the only one partnered with the partner from hell."

"Is that what you call her, or what everyone else does?" Nathan asked, knowing the answer immediately from Booth's look.

"She never was the partner from hell for you was she?" Nathan asked.

"No," Booth said, "Well, maybe in the beginning," he corrected, smiling as Nathan howled his laughter and shook his head.

"Like I said, you've got it bad."

*****

Booth sighed and sat on the mattress that sat in his new bedroom, his hand unconsciously diving into his pocket, and pulling out the photo.

He smiled and tilted his head, looking over his partner…ex-partner…with a giddy smile on his face, the same stupid smile he always had plastered on his face when he was around her.

Damnit. When he was close to her, he was in pain 24/7, but he was happy at the same time, just to be able to see her every day, and now, he never would again.

He wouldn't wake up to drive his SUV to the Jeffersonian, just to see her face in its usual cast as she stared down at a skeleton. He wouldn't hold her when she cried, and he wouldn't kiss her under the mistletoe.

He probably wouldn't even talk to her again, knowing how pissed she was.

His head shot up as a timid knock filled the empty halls of the empty apartment, cliché way to describe his heart, but it worked.

He rose from the mattress and with the picture still in his hand, he moved to the door, turning the bolt and opening it slowly, to find a gorgeous woman standing on the other side, her hands clasped together as her thumbs pressed against the other, her blue eyes clouded with sadness, her brown hair cascading around her shoulders, as she took in a deep breath and met his gaze.

"Bones?" Booth asked quietly, stumbling back and dropping the picture to the floor as she advanced on him, threw her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his, their mouths opening in sync, as her tongue curled around his.

Their breathless gasps filled and amplified in the emptied house, and Booth couldn't help himself but wrap his arm around her back.

"Bones," he moaned against her mouth, his hand running up her arm and cupping her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair gently.

"Don't leave me."


	16. Running In A Different Direction

**An: Oh HELL YEAH! I get props for this one. Longest chapter of the story, and I updated it. LOVE ME PEOPLE! You should, Love shoulde rule over most of the hate you should feel for me making you wait for so long. But it's here isn't it? IT IS! YAY!**

* * *

"_Bones," he moaned against her mouth, his hand running up her arm and cupping her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair gently._

"_Don't leave me."_

His mouth broke from hers and he pulled away to look at her, his eyes cast in disbelief "You came here," he stated the obvious, emotion choking him as she nodded, her eyes wide like a scared innocent puppy. "You came here…for me."

"Yes," she stated for him, fear starting to build in her heart as he looked at her with a look she never received from him before.

"I just have to get this situated," he said, seemingly reading her mind "You are here because…"

"Because I can't live my life without you," Brennan whispered "I thought I could, but I can't compartmentalize you. I tried, for two years in fact, and look where I am now. Running to the other side of the country for you," she ranted on, tears of embarrassment sitting in her eyes. "But if you don't-"

His hand shot behind her neck and pulled her towards him, his tongue taking hers and pulling it into his mouth passionately, a small surprised squeal breaking past their lips, before a pleasured moan echoed through the house, and Brennan's arms returned around his neck.

His free hand supported him as he stumbled against the door, her back meeting the cold wood as he parted for air, kissing down her neck and sucking gently on the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. "That's all I need to know," he whispered huskily "I just needed to see if your…priorities…were straight."

She laughed dryly, which was soon drowned out by a loud moan as he bit gently into her neck. Her teeth dug into her lip as pleasure bubbled in her chest and her nails dug into the wrinkled shirt blocking her from his skin.

He smiled to himself, kissing up her neck, and sucking gently on her pulse, the smell of her hair suffocating him as his grip tightened around her animalisticly, his hips pushing forward, and backing her completely against the wall.

Her fingers rose between them and pulled his shirt away from his chest, pushing the fabric down his arms, her fingers skimming his muscles as they rose from his wrists, and came to sit on his chest, her nails digging gently into his skin as his erection pressed into her stomach.

Swept up in unreal pleasure, he wrapped his arms lower around her hips and lifted her into the air, pinning her against the door, as he attacked her neck, and his muscles tensed every time she released a strangled cry of pleasure.

He unbuttoned her blouse, and trailed his kisses down the porcelain skin of her chest, her smooth, fleshy breasts hardly contained in the skimpy black bra strapped around her body.

He kissed the top of the mounds gently, his tongue flicking against her skin, before his lips closed on the moistened spot. His hands snuck around her back, and his fingers quickly rid the clasps of their holds, pulling the material away and bringing her pleasure strained breasts to sit in his hands.

She whimpered and shifted her position, sliding the discarded artifacts from her, before her body lurched forward and she gasped, his mouth coming to close on one pebbled nipple, his teeth grazing against the taut nub, and sending violent shivers running up her spine, before her nails dug into his back as her face buried in his shoulder.

He growled, his pants incredibly tight around his hips, at her kittenish sounds. They made her seem so out of character. The completely compartmentalized, world renowned forensic anthropologist, holding onto him and whimpering into his shoulder. God it was too much, and his hips pistoned forward and dug into her core at a small, barely audible whimper.

"Oooooh Booth," she moaned, her teeth nibbling on his collar bone as her body shook gently with every pleasured announcement.

"You really need to stop that," he whispered huskily, kissing around her satisfied nipple before moving to give the same treatment to the other.

"Why?" she asked quietly, her legs tightening around his hips and bringing more pressure on her soaked and still denim covered pussy.

"Because if you keep making sounds like that, this is going to end a lot quicker than you want it to," Booth warned, kissing up her neck again, and kissing under her chin, causing her to straighten, and lock gazes with him.

"I don't care," Brennan whispered, her chest heaving tauntingly. "I've wanted to be with you like this for the past few years. This in itself is magical."

"I'll show you magic baby," he whispered against her neck "But it isn't going to be against a closed door."

"Do you have your bed here?" Brennan asked, squealing in surprise, and laughing as he pushed himself from the door, and carried her to the back, laying her gently on his mattress, and leaning on his fists to kiss her deeply.

She smiled, and rested her hands on his cheeks, kissing him back with equal passion, before he pulled away and kissed her nose, then her cheek, then her forehead. She laughed and gently kissed his strong muscled neck, her nails scratching down his skin ever so gently, before his lips moved down her neck and chest, holding her hips tightly between his hands as he kissed her lower stomach and her gasp filled the air.

His fingers ran over the hem of her jeans, pulling the button away from the hold and hooking his fingers into the tight material, pulling it down her legs slowly, while kissing every inch of skin he revealed.

He pulled away and straightened fully, his mouth parted as he looked down at her with awe filled eyes. Her shining auburn hair haloed around her head, and her sweat sheened skin flushed a gentle pink. Her eyes were vulnerable as she looked up at him, curling into herself as nervousness suck into her chest.

"Wow," he couldn't help but say, with the smallest of smiles, kneeling down as she sat up, and resting his arms against her legs "You're beautiful."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, laughing gently as it spiked up before she looked down at him and pressed her lips to his, keeping the kiss slow and tender and bringing her arms around his neck as his circled her back and he brought them to lie on his mattress.

He rested on his back and she came to drape over him, her hair falling and tickling their cheeks, as their lips and tongues moved together in gentle and loving motions.

His hand rose and brushed her hair over one shoulder, before starting its trek down her body, his hand dipping with her sides and stopping as he met the last piece of fabric resting on her body.

She smiled against his lips and ran her hands down his bare chest, her fingers dancing against his ribs, as she pulled from his lips enough to whisper "Go ahead," before resting her lips against his again.

He smiled and his fingers hooked in the lacy material, pulling it down her long ivory legs, throwing it away from them and rolling so that she rested on her back and he hovered over her, kissing her deeply.

She moaned against his mouth quietly, and her fingers pressed into the muscle of his stomach. She trailed them down slowly and grabbed the hem of his jeans, tugging on them and bringing his tented erection to press into her heated core.

"Oh god," she gasped, tearing the button away and pushing his jeans down his legs.

"Suddenly religious now Bones?" he teased with a smile, resting his forehead against her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Smartass," she growled playfully, kissing his ear and running her nails up the panes in his back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Neither will talking," she murmured, pushing him onto his back and rolling her hips into his, smiling as his head fell back and a strangled groan left his lips.

She leaned down and kissed his neck gently, grinding against him in sync with her teeth against his skin, and she shivered gently as his hand ran into her hair and pushed her forward.

She sucked on his neck and pressed herself hard against him, gasping as he quickly tore his boxers away from him and pressed himself flush to her, pressing her onto her back and capturing her lips.

"God you're addictive," he growled, his lips attacking her neck violently.

She moaned and wrapped her arms tight around him, burying her face in his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm here," she whispered against his ear "So, have me."

He smiled and circled one arm under her, lifting her off the bed slightly and pulling back to kiss her gently. "You're sure?"

She nodded and didn't break their lips, her fingers running through his hair as her arms remained locked around his neck, and his free hand gripped her hip, slowly sinking into her and swallowing her pleasured cries.

Her stomach quivered in pleasure as he pulled away and sunk into her again, hugging her tightly as he used his knees to keep himself from crushing her, and his lips moved against hers.

She pulled from him and gasped, again burying her face in his neck and crying out.

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered against her ear, one hand rising to brush her hair from her forehead.

"No," she gasped, pressing against him harder "It feels amazing."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, before continuing moving in and out of her, groaning into her hair as he slid in and out of her easily. "You're so wet."

She gasped, unable to reply as her eyes closed tight and pleasure shot through her body, incapacitating her from everything but crying and moaning, especially as he moved faster in and out of her.

She groaned and her legs tightened around his hips, her nails digging into his shoulder as she whimpered and shook her head "Not yet," she whimpered.

He rested his cheek against her temple and kissed her hair, holding her tight to his chest "This isn't a one night stand Bones," he whispered, slamming hard into her "Break for me."

She bit her lip and pulled him down so that he was lying on her, feeling her shaking stomach against his, as the coil of pleasure broke inside her and she flooded around him, crying into his neck and panting, her world spinning as he pumped into her two more times before bursting inside of her, and raising up on shaky arms.

He smiled as she whimpered at the loss, and he rolled onto his back, pulling her to rest against his chest. She snuggled against his neck and wrapped her arms around him, sweat sticking their skin together.

He ran his fingers through her hair and he kissed her forehead, his kiss lingering and meaningful, before he rested his head against hers, once again finding himself battling with himself internally.

Her fingers ran down his chest and she looked up at him "What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"I love you," he whispered, his throat closing, as she straightened and leaned up on her elbow.

"Booth," she said, her eyes showing her fear.

"You don't have to say it back," he hushed "You don't have to say anything at all; I just…wanted you to know."

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly and running her fingers over his cheek "Thank you," she whispered "For not pushing me."

"You flew to California for me," Booth stated, kissing her forehead "The last thing I would do is push you away."

"California," she whispered "What are we going to do?" she asked quietly. "What about Parker and Rebecca? I can't leave Washington, and I don't expect you to leave your family for me."

"We don't have to worry about that tonight Bones," he encouraged, kissing her lips gently before kissing her temple "We just have to be together."

She smiled and bit her lips tenderly "I like being together," she confessed quietly.

He laughed and ran his hand down the back of her head and nodded "I like being together too."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize that," she said, her eyes darkening with pain and sadness.

"Hey," he whispered, kissing her forehead again "Stop that; don't blame yourself for anything tonight. Just relax," he paused pressing his forehead against hers "Just, be here, Bones."

Her head tilted a fraction, and she nodded, snuggling against his neck again and wrapping her arms tight around him, kissing his chest and cuddling beside him as he pulled the blankets over their waists, and Brennan found herself immediately asleep.


	17. The Morning After

**An: Well after being a total bitch and not updating since MARCH! Here is the next installment. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long, but here it is. And Later is better than never right? :)**

* * *

Brennan's eyes opened as the sun slid across her face and her hand rose to her eyes. She looked around, her memory lapsing before she understood where she was and a smile stretched across her face.

She bit her lip slyly and stood up, walking over to one of Booth's suitcases and pulling out one of his black dress shirts, throwing it over her shoulders and buttoning up most of the buttons, before she quietly padded from the bedroom, the smell of eggs and cooking batter luring her to the kitchen.

Booth flipped the eggs around and stretched out his arm as he heard her walk in, her arms immediately coming around his torso, and her lips pressing into his chest.

"You cook too," she asked with a smile, reaching to the blueberry container he had open and taking one out, popping it in her mouth easily, and closing her eyes as the taste exploded in her mouth.

"Yes, but keep your claws off my berries woman," Booth whined teasingly, taking the container away from her and placing it far on the other side of the container.

She laughed and shook her head, resting against his shoulder as he flipped one of the pancakes, and his lips pressed to her temple.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm amazing," she whispered softly, her eyes closing as her heart started beating in her ears.

He smiled and moved the pancake to a plate towering with others, and he turned, wrapping his arms around her and sitting her on the counter at his back, laughing gently and playing with the collar of the shirt resting on her shoulders. "Nice shirt."

"Glad you like it," she replied with a smile, wrapping her legs around his hips and placing her hands on his neck tenderly, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his lovingly, her arms wrapping around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

"Mm," he protested unwillingly, placing his finger up between them "We might want to save this for later, or else, the house is going to burn down."

"The magical thing is to turn the stove off," Brennan whispered with a teasingly smile, biting her lip gently "Then nothing burns."

"Oh ha ha," Booth said sarcastically, nodding towards a box on the counter "Just grab a cup and get your coffee wench," he teased.

She smiled and chuckled gently, taking out two of his packed up mugs and setting them on the counter, pouring coffee for the both of them, and putting sugar and cream in hers, while leaving his black. She leaned up and kissed his cheek lovingly "Thanks for breakfast," she whispered, a small, almost shy smile on her lips, while her eyes simply glowed with happiness.

Booth smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead softly and running his fingers through her hair "You're welcome Bones."

She smiled and kissed his chest multiple times before pulling back and placing her hands out "What do you want me to carry in?"

"I want you to sit down, and let me take care of you," Booth answered, smiling and turning her around, his hands on her hips as he pressed her forward and sat her at the table.

"But Booth, I can help," she argued, trying to turn her head to look back at him, but she was stilled when he pressed his lips to her cheek, and he led her back into his bedroom, sitting her down on the bed and throwing the blankets over her lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" Brennan asked in interest, resting her arms in her lap and looking up at him with a smile.

"Hmm, exactly," he whispered, leaning down to her and pressing his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and pulling back to kiss her with multiple pecks, before raising his finger in a sign to wait and ran out into the kitchen.

He came back with two plates full of eggs and blue berry pancakes, the pancakes topped with butter and doused in syrup. He gave her the plate before giving her a napkin and silverware, and moving to sit beside her on his mattress.

"I think I'm going to keep you around," she whispered with a smile, her eyes rolling into the back of her head when she cut one of the pancakes, and brought it to her mouth. "These are amazing," Brennan muttered, using her fork to point to the food on her plate.

"Well I'm glad you like them," he smiled, laughing and bringing eggs to his mouth before biting into his pancakes.

She moaned softly as she brought another bite into her mouth, and glanced at Booth out of the corner of her eye; smiling seductively, and biting her lip teasingly as she saw him straighten and clear his throat nervously.

"Did I tell you these were amazing?" she whispered quietly, shrugging her shoulder innocently.

"Y-yeah," he groused huskily "Something like that."

They spent the whole day in bed, and when night rolled around, Brennan remained draped across his chest, her hands pressed to his neck as they kissed lazily and passionately, his fingers running into her hair and holding her head to his.

She parted from him and smiled, whimpering her approval as his tongue passed over her kiss swollen lips.

"I wish you could come back to DC with me," she whispered after she rested her head on his chest, her eyes sad while her arms wrapped tight around him.

"Bones," he muttered, hooking his finger under her chin, and pushing her face up to look at him. "Let's just not worry about that for a few days okay? Let's just…stay like this, for a little bit, and then we'll worry about everything else."

She sighed and nodded her head, returning to lie against his chest, and sighing contently when he raised his hand and ran his fingers through her hair tantalizingly.

Her lips pressed into his bare chest and her nails gently scratched against his ribs, a smile stretching across her face as the last thing she heard before falling asleep was his lips forming "I love you" against her forehead.


	18. My Bones

**An: See, I've been good at keeping up with my installments. Profile to do lists work. ;) Next chapter coming will either be another chapter of The Booth and Brennan Shuffle, or Getting In Touch. The Catalyst will probably come tonight at some time, or tomorrow. Probably tonight though, if everything goes smoothly.**

* * *

When Brennan woke up the next day, Booth's arms were wrapped tight around her stomach, his breath caressing her neck as he used her shoulder for his pillow, soft snores leaving his lips, and warming her skin.

She smiled and kept herself still, the only movement being her fingers gently brushing across his hands locked against her stomach, her fingertips brushing across his knuckles repeatedly.

Eventually he came to, and moved against her back. He groaned and cleared his throat, opening his sleep dried eyes and rubbing them before allowing his arm to fall back around her and he pressed his lips lovingly to her shoulder.

"How is the most beautiful woman in the world this morning?" Booth asked tiredly, smiling and leaning up on his elbow as she rolled to her back and smiled up at him, reach up and brushing her fingers over his stubble covered chin.

"Blissfully relaxed," she answered, moving to gently kiss his chin. "How are you?"

"Still amazed that I get to wake up beside you," he whispered, falling from his stance held by his elbow to lie fully on his stomach, before moving his chin to rest on her shoulder, and bringing his lips to place gentle kisses across her neck and cheek.

Brennan giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, rolling over so that she was lying on top of him, and her chest was pressed into his bare back.

"Bones," he laughed, his hand coming up to hold onto her arm "What are you doing?"

"Lying on top of you," she stated, kissing his shoulder blades softly. "I thought that was fairly obvious."

"That is fairly obvious Bones," Booth laughed, shaking his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, smiling and kissing the skin of her arms gently. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Mmm," she muttered, resting her head on his back and closing her eyes, smiling, and hugging her arms tighter around his neck. "I'm glad I caught up with you," she whispered, moving her head to press her lips to his skin once again.

"I'm glad I went slow enough for you to catch up," he returned, smiling and watching his fingers as he moved them over her arm, his touch sending electricity through her veins, and widening her smile.

"I feel a very deep and disrupting feeling for you," Brennan began, her voice small and weak. "I don't understand it what so ever and I'm failing miserably at trying to figure out what it is, but it's there, and it's very strong. It brings forward a sort of pressure against my chest cavity, and even though I can't explain it…I like it."

Booth chuckled, and rolled over under her, bringing her to settle comfortably on his chest, while moving his hands to rest against her cheeks. His thumbs moved against her skin and he leaned forward just enough, leaving only a breath between their lips. "I love you too," he teased softly, immediately crushing his lips to her and pulling away any sort of feelings of worry, or fear.

A hard knock echoed through the halls and Booth slipped a shirt over his head, walking to the door, and opening the slab of wood to Rebecca and his son.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled, moving forward and reaching his arms up, hugging Booth tightly, and burying his face in his father's strong shoulder once he was lifted into Booth's arms.

"Hello Seeley," Rebecca said with the usual distain in her voice, inviting herself into his new apartment and closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Rebecca," Booth returned, rubbing his hand up and down his son's back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you don't seem happy to be graced with my presence," she joked, but crossed her arms over her chest. "Parker wanted to come by and say hi before we have to go downtown and run our errands."

"Can I stay with dad while you do that?" Parker whined, his arms still around his father's neck. "I don't want to have to sit in that boring office again."

Movement came from Booth's bedroom, and the shower began, Rebecca turning and looking at him in interest. "I don't know if that's all that wise."

"Why not?" Parker asked.

"Nothing Parker," Rebecca said, nodding towards one of the guest rooms "Can I speak to you alone?"

Booth sighed and nodded, putting his son on the ground and smiling weakly "I'm in trouble," he teased, laughing before walking into the room and having the door slammed behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, leading on Parker, saying he can stay when you have a woman in your room?" Rebecca hissed.

"You flaunt around Drew, and you don't even know who is back there," he stated, smiling cockily and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm a good father, I would never tell Parker the full 'grown up' situation if he asked, nor will I ever allow him into my bedroom when I have someone with me."

"Who is it?" she asked, matching his stance and staring at him intently. "Some whore you just met?"

"I would never reduce to someone like that," he growled, throwing the door open and stepping out.

"Mom, can I PLEASE stay with Dad for a few hours?" Parker whimpered, pouting out his bottom lip and looking at her with wide, and charming brown Booth eyes.

Rebecca sighed and nodded, leaning down to kiss Parker's forehead. "Fine, I'll be back in a couple hours, call me if you need anything."

"I will! I love you Mom!" Parker said excitedly, waving at Rebecca and giving his dad a high five and an excited hug. "I missed you daddy."

"Oh I missed you too Bub," Booth said, crouching down and hugging his son briefly "And if you give me a little time, I'll get ready, and we can go out and get ice cream."

"Yeah!" the little boy said excitedly, tilting his head in a slight state of confusion "But…who is taking a shower? I hear the water, and I know you never keep water running longer than it has to be."

"Bones is here," he explained, smiling as Parker's face lit up and he jumped excitedly in place. "But she's still taking her shower, so we'll wait for her to get out, and get ready before you plow her over with a super big hug alright?"

"Okay," Parker said, scratching his head gently. "Can I play my game while I wait for you?" he asked, tapping his side pocket.

"Sure bud, sit tight. I'll go tell Bones to hurry, and I'll go get dressed," Booth said, leaning down and kissing his son's head before slipping into his room and closing the door. He moved into the bathroom, and cleared his throat in warning.

"What are you doing Booth?" Brennan asked, running her hands over her hair and washing away the shampoo clinging to her water blackened hair.

"Parker is here, we're going out for ice cream once you're ready and I get dressed," Booth explained, leaning against the tile, smiling as she stopped the water and pulled the curtain back.

He gasped at the naked sight of her, her body dripping and shining with water, while her hair was brushed back and bringing thin trails of water to fall over her shoulders and breasts.

"What?" she asked quietly, smiling and using her hand to brush some of the water from her dripping body.

"You're beautiful," was all he gasped out, smiling and stepping forward to place her hands in his, and pull her from the shower, his arms coming around her and pulling her wet body into his chest.

"Booth, I'm wet," she argued, trying to push away, but found herself being pulled tighter to him, her arms eventually coming around his neck as she finally relaxed into him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I have to change my clothes anyway," Booth whispered, kissing her shoulder and running his hands over her dampened skin. "And I wanted to hug my Bones."

"Your Bones?" Brennan inquired innocently, pulling back to look at him with interest.

"Yes, my Bones," he assured, cupping her face and burrowing the tips of his fingers into her wet hair, before he leaned forward and kissed her so deeply as leaned backwards slightly, and arched her back further into him while her hands rose to circle his wrists.

"You'll always be my Bones," he hushed, smiling and allowing them both a second to breathe before he crushed his lips to hers once again.


	19. Baby Mama

**An: IT'S OFFICIAL THE ALBINO IS SUNBURNT. (I'm not albino but I'm very pale)**

**Fuckin Relay for Life, giving me cancer when I'm trying to help towards the cure. THE UNIVERSE SUCKS! XD Bahahahahaha!**

**And you all are so going to love this chapter. 'Specially the end ;)**

**DAMN YOU'SE A SEXY BITCH! Fuckin' A...Can't get that song out of my head...**

**Oh and I got blisters on my feet from my 3.5 mile trek around the track over, and over, and over again.**

**:(**

**But hey, it's for a good cause :)**

* * *

Once again, the couple awoke entangled in each other's arms; their bodies pressed completely flush to their partner.

The soft vanilla scent of her hair invaded his senses, and brought his nose to burrow deeper into the soft, silky tendrils. His arms tightened around her and he brought his lips to brush against her neck.

She giggled softly, and brought her arms around his neck as he used his body to roll her onto her back. His lips descended to hers, and they kissed desperately until Booth retracted his kisses from her mouth, and deposited them on her throat once again.

Her moan was soft against his ear, and he smiled against her skin as her legs circled his hips; her own silent agreement, to once again test the laws of physics.

"Booth, I really think we should talk about what's going to happen," Brennan finally blurted out as his hands held hers, and he led her into the bathroom.

He leaned over and started the water for their shower, before he turned back to her with a hard look in his eyes. "You know what Bones…You're right."

"I would think that since you've known me for six years Booth, you would know by now that I'm usually always right."

He chuckled and shook his head, pulling her into his arms and under the hot spray. "Bones, tell me what's on your mind."

"You already know Booth. I can't stay here forever. I only asked for four days off, so I'll have to go home tomorrow; but I'm not going to ask you to leave your son for me."

"Bones, I think the only solution we have is for you to go back to D.C. tomorrow, and I'll look into a lawyer to establish my visitation rights, and then move back to D.C."

"Booth, I'm sorry," Brennan whispered, settling her head on his wet chest as she hugged him tightly. "My coming here just stirred up all sorts of problems."

"No," he argued, pushing her away so he could cradle her face in his hands. "Bones, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'll walk to the end of the Earth and back just to be with you."

"Well Booth, that's impossible. The Earth is spherical. It has no end."

He offered no reply, just simple pressed his lips to hers, and drank in the taste of her through the purely passionate act.

"Bones, every world has an end. The day you completely step out of my life, is the day my world ends."

As Booth got dressed, Brennan finally decided to turn her phone on; and soon found she was overwhelmed with all the messages from Angela.

Hesitantly, she read through the text messages, and listened to the voicemails before the anthropologist dialed her best friend's number.

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed the second she picked up her phone, two mere rings later. "Where are you? Did you work out everything with Booth?"

"Yeah, everything worked out fine," Brennan whispered, smiling and closing her eyes as he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where are you now Sweetie?"

"Booth's apartment in California."

A sharp gasp floated from the other line and Brennan practically heard the squeal building in Angela's lungs. "You didn't…"

"If you are saying Booth and I didn't have sexual intercourse, then you would be mistaken."

Angela squealed from the other end of the call and Booth stood taken aback behind her. "Bones!" he hissed into her ear, biting her ear lobe in punishment.

"Well Booth, Angela has keen insight in recognizing the signs of potential relationships. She would have figured it out on her own anyway!"

"Hi Booth!" Angela yelled evilly.

"Hi Angela. How's it going?"

"Just perfect now that I know you two are hitting the sack. Tell me Sweetie, is he the prodigy we all think he is?"

"Are you referring to his performance sexually?"

"Bones!"

"Yes, I'm referring to his performance sexually."

"Then yes," Brennan answered, a dreamy smile on her lips. "He is a prodigy."

"Well, thanks Bones," Booth muttered, smiling and sensually sucking against the side of her neck.

She reached her hands back, and her nails dug into his thigh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she shook as she held in a shaky moan. "Booth," she whispered warningly.

"Oh, I get it. He's trying to seduce you," Angela immediately recognized, smirking and laughing. "I'll let you go Sweetie. Have fun!"

The device clicked off, and Brennan threw her phone onto the couch, turning quickly and pressing Booth against a wall, before she crashed her lips to his.

"Bones," he laughed as she practically tore his shirt from his body.

"It's your fault for being such a tempter, now reap the benefits of the tempted," she growled, throwing his sweatpants to the ground and pushing him forcefully onto the couch before sinking down between his legs.

"Bones what are you-…_oh_."

Her tongue passed over her lips, and she slunk up to settle on his lap, kissing away the sweat that beaded across his forehead.

His hands settled weakly on her hips and he brought his cheek to rest on her shoulder, his chest rising and falling quickly.

Her hands ran through his hair, spiking up the short strands while chuckling softly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't think I can move," he whimpered, kissing her shoulder tenderly and sighing with blissful happiness.

"Come on," Brennan whispered, standing up and intertwining their fingers to help Booth from the couch.

He stumbled against her and smiled, laughing and kissing her temple lovingly as she led him into his bedroom, and guided him to lie on his bed as she brought the sheets up to his hips.

She sat beside him, and leant forward to press her lips to his, smiling and brushing her fingers across his cheek tenderly. "Mac n' cheese for lunch?"

He smiled and brought his hand to settle on the back of her neck, pulling her to him once again before passionately crushing their lips together, their tongues fighting breathtakingly before they pulled apart, and shared a gentle laugh. "You got it Bones."

She smiled and stood, but stopped once his hand reached out and caught hers. She turned and looked at him, tilting her head in confusion, before he smiled up at her, and kissed her hand gently. "I love you," he whispered, smiling as her hand moved from his grasp, and her fingers brushed against his stubble covered cheek once again.

"I know."

After lunch, they finally decided to get fully dressed once again, and they locked their fingers together as they crossed the street into the parks of San Francisco.

Dogs ran after Frisbees and tennis balls, and joggers crossed their paths with their iPods strapped to their sides. Younger couples were settled under trees thinking they were being secretive, and some local students were settled near a fountain in a circle, discussing animatedly about some subject. Birds called over head, and the sun beat down upon them while the wind relieved everyone of becoming to incredibly hot.

They walked silently, hand in hand, until they came to a little wooden bridge that stretched over a beautifully flourished pond. Booth stopped them and brought his elbows to lean on the wooden rails, Brennan mocking his stance and looking at in him interest.

"This is your last day here, so I'll spend it with you," he whispered, leaning over and kissing her cheek gently. "Then I'll talk to Rebecca about everything, and make sure to you brief you on whatever is going on. Is that okay?"

"That seems acceptable," Brennan returned, leaning over and bumping her shoulder with his. "But you do realize I want updates whenever they come right?"

He chuckled and looked at her accusingly "You're going to miss me aren't you?"

"Well, obviously. You only slipped my grasp for a few hours before I got you back," she returned, smiling and leaning in for a tender kiss before pulling back and looking at two swans swimming through the lake with six small cygnets behind them.

"That's going to be us," Booth teased, smiling as her eyes widened, and that crooked smile appeared on her lips.

"What? A couple with six kids?"

"Hell yes."

"Hell no," she easily retaliated, leaning up as he did and allowing their hands to come together once again. "One or two would be fine with me."

"Ha, you admitted it; you wanna be my baby mama!"


	20. I'm Figuring This Out

**An: Wow I'm an epic fail on the ass of fanfiction. I'm sorry for taking so long to update ANYTHING. and Hopefully I'll get that to change soon. :)**

* * *

It only took a week for Booth to arrange everything and move back, but instead of spending extra money buying back his house, Brennan offered he move in with her, and he quickly accepted.

She had cleared some of her stuff away, and gave away some things she didn't need, to make room for any books, pictures, and memorabilia he would like to place in her living room, as long as making space in her bedroom for him.

She had moved things in the den she didn't need out, which seemingly only left her desk in the den, smiling at the thought of Booth moving all of this things into this single room; a single space that was just for him.

He had told her that his plane landed at 5 in the afternoon, and at this time it was almost 4, when a soft knocked filled the room. She glanced through the peephole and smiled throwing open the door and wrapping her arms tight around Booth, jumping into his arms and connecting their lips passionately.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan asked, smiling and kissing him as he carried her into her apartment and dropped his bags near the door. "I thought your plane was supposed to land in an hour."

"I lied," Booth teased, smiling and holding her tightly as their tongues fought together and he stumbled back into her bedroom, resting her on her back before he came to hover over her, and parted her shirt from the middle of her body.

They smiled and laughed, rolling together until all of their clothes were pushed from their bodies and Booth's hands trailed up her hip as he settled between her legs and kissed her deeply before pressing his erection into her heated core.

She whimpered and her hands held his face tight, moaning softly into his mouth while her legs wrapped around her waist, and eliminated any space between them. He slid home easily and swallowed her cry, his arms wrapping tight around her as their hips collided and pleasure incapacitated them.

Her hands ran into his hair and pulled at the short strands, while his hands couldn't find one spot to settle, and instead skimmed across the whole expanse of flawless ivory thrashing and arching under him.

Their lungs burned from the never relenting kissing, and their neurons fired beneath their skin at the electricity being generated between their two bodies, the passionate and heated rocking bringing her hands to shake and fall against his shoulders; her nails digging into his skin as she clenched him within her and her body forcefully collided with his, her back arching from the bed as she cried out in ecstasy, and his lips moved to her neck.

His elbows shook against his weight as he felt the flutter in her womb, and he released a strangled sob when her nails tore across his skin and her heated juices flooded around him; milking him of his own orgasm and pulling his seed deep inside her.

He settled on his side slowly, bringing her into his chest and keeping his eyes closed tight against the swimming in his vision. He smiled and brushed her dampened hair from her shoulder, his lips depositing gently kisses against her collar bone that collected multiple drops of post coital sweat.

"Is this why you lied about your plane landing time?" she asked tenderly, smirking and running her fingers along the rivets of his muscles. "So you could sleep with me?"

"I'm pretty sure no matter what time I got here we would have made love," Booth corrected, smiling and kissing her jaw lovingly. "I just thought it would be nice to surprise you."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes, but when the surprise is me, you can never hate it."

"Mmm, valid point," Brennan agreed, smiling and placing a gentle kiss to his chest before she rolled onto her back and ran her hands over her face. "You know, I was going to make you your favorite Mac N' Cheese before you got here…"

"Well then what's stopping you?"

"Now, I'm tired."

Booth frowned and whimpered, rolling onto his stomach and wrapping his arms around her, resting his head on her chest before looking up at her with a playful smile. "Well, it's a small sacrifice. I would rather have you than anything, any day."

She smiled down at him and ran her fingers through his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, humming softly and picking up her alarm clock from her bed side table to bring it into view. "Well, I should be able to get moving in about an hour or two, and then I can make us dinner."

"Only if you let me help," he asked, smiling at her and sitting up on his elbow. "I don't know how I feel about you being a housewife…it's an odd concept to take in."

She shot him an evil glare and he smiled, falling back when she backhanded his chest and rolled onto her side, facing away from him.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest and hugging her tight to him. "I'm just kidding Bones; I already know you're a kick ass housewife."

"I suggest you quit calling me that if you want to keep your genitals."

"Feisty," Booth growled, nibbling on her ear lobe teasingly, but releasing a strangled half gasp half cry that remotely sounded like a bird when she reached back and pinched the tender skin on the inside of his hip. "Ow!"

"Take that as warning, I'm not afraid to pinch much more…tender…areas."

"I say again, feisty!"

When Booth opened his eyes, the red digits glowing on the clock said 2:36, and he was alone in their bed. He groaned and took in a deep breath, taking in the smell of the all too familiar dish, and smirking before he lazily stood and walked into the kitchen. "Bones, what are you doing?"

"I'm determined to make you macaroni on your first day back Booth," Brennan answered, stifling a yawn into her elbow. "And I overslept, but I always keep my promises."

He smirked and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to her neck lovingly. "You're amazing baby," he muttered quietly, resting his head on her shoulder tiredly.

"Booth, you should be very much aware that I am not a baby. Nowhere near in fact," she argued, stirring the pasta in the boiling water and turning her head to place a tender kiss on his forehead.

He growled playfully and pulled her tighter against his chest, rolling his hands low on her midsection before bringing them up to brush his hands over her breasts. "Don't I know it," he muttered, smiling and sucking on her neck tenderly. "But it's affectionate."

"It sounds sexist and demeaning," Brennan argued, smiling and brushing her fingers against his arms. "I think Bones is affectionate enough."

"Mmm, I love you," Booth whispered, smiling and sharing a gentle kiss with her before he kissed her nose and hugged her tighter.

"I know," she returned, lacing their fingers and bringing his hand to her lips before she leaned forward and turned off the stove, stepping from Booth to drain out the water and place the pasta back into the pan.

He smiled and kissed her temple gently, running his hand down her back before he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers for them, placing them on the table as she finished making their food.

They settled down on either side of the table, and Brennan dished out helpings of her dish, smiling as Booth looked like a child at Christmas. She chuckled when he immediately dug in and she reached over and slapped his hand. "Slow down Booth, you're going to make yourself sick."

"Mmm, I don't care," he muttered with a smile.

"Well I do," Brennan argued, "I don't want you to be sick."

"Aww, you really like me."

"Of course I do, why else would I make you macaroni and cheese at three o'clock in the morning."

Booth smiled and raised his beer bottle, clanking it with hers and sipping the frothy gold liquid before he sat back and looked at her with adoration in his eyes. "Thanks for this Bones."

"You're welcome," she whispered, smiling and blushing gently against the look in his eyes before she glanced back down at her food and brought small portions to her lips, looking up at him and laughing. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Her cheeks colored a light red and she shook her head. "You're too nice to me."

"Mmm, you should probably get rid of me then. We all don't need that ego boost to go to your head."

"Look who's talking," Brennan argued, shaking her head "You flaunt your alpha male status whenever you can. You enjoy making other men feel puny."

"How else am I going to keep you around?"

"The fact that you have proven time and time again that you are very protective, loyal and caring, especially towards me."

He smiled and chuckled, leaning forward on his elbows, and pointing his fork in her direction. "I like that answer Dr. Brennan."

She smiled and laughed, shaking her head and bringing her food to her mouth again. "I find that in our years of being partnered, and being friends, that I have learned what sort of things you like and don't like to hear."

"But you rarely use that to your advantage do you?"

"Correct," she said, smiling and nodding once. "I prefer the honest truth is better than sugar coating something."

"That's another reason I like you," Booth nodded, smiling and taking a drink from his bottle when he had finished his plate. "You have steel ovaries."

She smirked proudly and nodded, standing up and taking her empty plate and placing it on his before she brought them into the kitchen and placed them in the sink. She ran hot water over them and threw her empty bottle away. Booth came up behind her and finished the last of his beer before throwing his own bottle away, and he yawned tiredly. "Let's go to bed," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her against his chest.

She smiled and rested her hands over his arms, leaning back and humming tiredly. Her fingers laced with his and she brought his hands from her body, leading him back into the bedroom, where she turned to face him and leaned up to kiss him gently before falling back, and sneaking under the covers.

Booth smiled and followed after her, bringing his arms around her and tenderly holding her while brushing his fingers across her cheek and down her hair. He moved forward and kissed her forehead lovingly before he brought her into his chest.

Her fingers ran over his bare torso and she kissed his chest lovingly. "I'm so happy I have you in my life Seeley," she whispered, her voice quiet and holding a level of intimate passion he had never heard before.

He smiled and moved back a fraction so that his hands could frame her jaw gently and bring her eyes to his, his thumbs brushing against her skin as he kissed her neck lovingly. "Temperance, beautiful Temperance. The love of my life, you are my happiness. You're the way I talk, the way I breathe, the way I am. You're my everything and I thank God every single moment I can that I have you in my life."

His words closed her throat, and a single hot tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned forward and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, before she snuggled against him and held him flush against her body.

"Just be patient," she whispered against his chest, tilting her head up to place a kiss to his neck. "I'm starting to figure everything out."


End file.
